<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate That I Love You by 90sKidForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757585">I Hate That I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sKidForever/pseuds/90sKidForever'>90sKidForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That's So Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sKidForever/pseuds/90sKidForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea realises her feelings for her best friend and they scare her as she is in love with her best friend, the girl tries to hide it and run away from her feelings, but will she get over her crush or will it only deepen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - Realising The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My other story is still being written but I thought I would start this one for times I have writer's block or just want a break from that story. I have been rewatching That's So Raven and still ship these two so hard and I came up with this idea, also based on the backstory in soulmates, leave sugguestions and ideas as to what should happen. Also this is my first time in years writing first person as I thought it worked for this story, most of the time this will be from Chelsea's point of view but Raven will also have moments from her perspective, will be updated over time as I am slowly getting through That's So Raven again. Hope you like it, please review.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Hate That I Love You</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter One - Realising The Truth</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>The light turned on and I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the brightness and I looked over seeing Cory stood there as, after all, I was in the Baxter kitchen.</p><p>"Oh hey baby, what you doing dreaming of me?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes as his crush on me was irritating and made me uncomfortable.</p><p>"I was just thirsty," I told him as my reason for sitting in their kitchen in the dark.</p><p>"Oh really? You have no glass or drink in front of you" Cory told me as he went to the fridge.</p><p>"Just needed some time to think" I replied shrugging, hoping he would go back to bed and leave me. He jumped on the stool next to me.</p><p>"You can always talk to me baby," he said to me. I moved away from him slightly.</p><p>"No thanks," I said leaning my chin on my hand</p><p>"I have known you all my life, you and my sister have been friends forever, you sleep here at least three times a week, I have never seen you sitting in our kitchen in the dark before" he replied and I sighed.</p><p>"You wouldn't get it, Cory, you are young" I replied honestly. My feelings and thoughts were more muddled than they had ever been before.</p><p>"I know...it's Rae and Devon isn't it?" he said and I turned to look at him confused.</p><p>"No...I like Devon he's so nice to Raven, much better than half the boys our age, they work great" I replied knowing Raven was lucky to have found a nice boyfriend.</p><p>"True but I am not stupid, you couldn't keep your eyes off them at the party earlier" Cory replied, they had had a party at the house for Raven's birthday and it was true, the couple had been the focus of my attention.</p><p>"I just want to make sure he is treating her right" I replied</p><p>"Or you like him too, happens more often than you think, friends liking the same person, obviously you don't want to tell Raven you are crushing on her boyfriend, I mean as I said you were staring at them all day, I think everyone saw but them two, you were been very obvious, and who else would you be staring at when it was always in their direction, you are in loveeeeeeeeee," Cory said smirking towards me. I jumped off my chair like I was struck by a pin.</p><p>It had been obvious, that obvious I was staring, "who else would you be staring at". I only hoped no-one realised it was the other half of the couple which had been in my sights. Memories flooded into my mind, Raven falling asleep on my shoulder when I was taking to long to blow out my candles on my cake when she has called me 'my girl' or sweetheart who told me she loves me, and my heart had swelled with happiness, how no-where in the world felt safer than hugging her and how I always found excuses to hold her hand. At that moment it hit me like a ton of bricks, Cory was wrong, I wasn't upset Raven was with Devon because I liked Devon, It was the other way around. I was falling for my best friend.</p><p>"You are right Cory, just keep it to yourself yeah...I am going to head back to bed....night" I said running into Raven's bedroom and slamming it before sliding down the door, trying to stay quiet as I cried.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>When I woke up I saw Chels was asleep against my bedroom door, I stood up and shook her shoulder gently.</p><p>"Chels wake up," I said. She woke up and looked at me confused.</p><p>"Why am I sleeping on the floor?" she asked me</p><p>"I don't know, you must have gotten up last night and being tired when you came back, oh sweetie what's the matter, you've been crying," I said seeing the red circles around her eyes.</p><p>"It's nothing I just.....I have news" Chelsea said biting her lip as if coming to a decision.</p><p>"Oh, bad news?" I asked hoping she didn't have to move out of state or something.</p><p>"I applied for an animal care camp a few months ago, they train you in animal care and you get to work with real vets and I got in," she told me. I beamed, knowing how much Chelsea loved animals.</p><p>"That's great," I told her but she shook her head</p><p>"It's for two months and it's not here it's in California, school agreed as they also give you tutoring there so I won't fall behind" she explained and I realised what she was saying.</p><p>"You have to go, its to good an opportunity not to," I told her sitting on the floor next to her.</p><p>"But we haven't been away from each other for more than a day since we were pre-schoolers" she replied sniffing.</p><p>"Hey I will miss you tons, and I know you will miss me, but it's two months, it's not forever, two months isn't that long really," I said even if I knew it would be hard "When do you leave?" I asked her</p><p>"Tuesday" she replied and I looked at her trying to hide my tears.</p><p>"But it's Sunday, that's only three days..." I replied I thought we would have had longer.</p><p>"I found out months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you as I couldn't decide" she replied. I grabbed her hands looking at her.</p><p>"You have to go, I will be here when you get back, we will always be best friends," I told her wiping tears away.</p><p>"What if someone new starts and they are more interesting than me and you become best friends?" Chelsea asked as she was always someone who was paranoid she wasn't good enough.</p><p>"You know you drive me insane, but that's why I love you so much, I wouldn't have it any other way, and you can't be replaced, you are my best friend forever, it was you and I before we were a trio and even if the trio breaks up one day, it will always be you and I," I told her hugging her, I felt her shaking as she cried and I thought it was not all to do with her going away.</p><p>"Anything else happening?" I asked her pulling a stray hair out of her face.</p><p>"No...I'm fine honest...just going to miss you" she said doing a bad job of hiding her feelings, she was acting strange and she was never a good person at lying, but I had to trust if she had to tell me something she would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - Chelsea Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven is upset with Chelsea go and Eddie confesses something she didn't know about her friend, Chelsea gets to camp and meets another girl, Jennifier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I decided to put Jennifier in this as she was always a good rival point in the show and I feel like it could have been longer, however its been a long time since I watched the episode so I can't remember much about her apart from she was really annoying so if I am wrong sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two - Chelsea Leaves</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>"I miss her already," I said to Eddie that morning as I closed my locker, unable to hide the sadness from my face.</p><p>"Me too Rae but it's not that long, it will go quickly, plus she's going to talk to us on the phone as much as she can, you feeling a bit better?" Eddie asked as he had seen the horrible goodbye at the airport that morning. I had tried to hold in my tears and I had been fine saying goodbye to her and hugging her, it was only as I saw her disappear through departures I lost my composure and sobbed in my dad's arms. I sniffed to Eddie's questions, my throat not still back to normal yet.</p><p>"I have never been away from her so long, of course, there are odd days we don't see each other but it's only for a few hours" I replied wondering if Chelsea had been upset on the plane, or if she had heard my breakdown.</p><p>"Chelsea would scowl you for been upset, anyway she has gone to do something good and she needs some time away after her breakdown," Eddie said closing his locker too. I turned to him wide-eyed.</p><p>"What break down?" I asked having no idea Chelsea had any sort of breakdown. Eddie smiled awkwardly and started walking fast.</p><p>"Nothing forget I said anything," he said "Do you think it will be sunny tomorrow?" he asked trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Eddie, don't even try to change the subject, what breakdown, what happened, spill, Chelsea is my girl and if there's something wrong I need to know," I told him glaring at him.</p><p>"She will kill me if I tell you" Eddie replied.</p><p>"I will shield you, just tell me or I am going to ring her and ask her myself and I am sure you don't want to ruin her trip" I replied. He sighed and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the sports hall which was currently empty.</p><p>"Alright fine, a few weeks ago she ...lost it a bit" he started saying</p><p>"Lost what?" I asked him not understanding</p><p>"Prom Night, we both happened to be in the corridor because she was taking a breather and I was trying to escape Clarrisa as you know that girl wants to do nothing else but kiss me, anyway she was sitting by the lockers crying," Eddie said</p><p>"That's hardly a breakdown Eddie, girls cry a lot," I told him</p><p>"She was bawling, I tried to help her but she started having some sort of panic attack, she was breathing weird and making no sense, she wouldn't tell me what she was upset about but she just got worse and worse until she was breathing raspy, I had to get the school nurse, even she couldn't calm her down, she wouldn't breathe like you are meant to in a panic attack and she got more upset as she was struggling, she had to give her something to calm her down, an injection of something, eventually whatever it was started to work but it was really scary Rae I have never seen her like that before," Eddie said.</p><p>I looked at him shocked as I let stray tears fall down my face, my heart hurting at what he had said.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him</p><p>"She begged me not to, she said she couldn't bare you knowing, she was embarrassed and she didn't want you making a big deal of it, I made sure to keep an eye on her over the next few weeks, just in case she lost it again, she seemed fine after that, this trip will help clear her head" Eddie replied.</p><p>"She's not fine, she's been crying a lot, not in front of me but I can tell because her eyes have been red, I have asked her what's wrong but she says nothing she's fine....clearly she isn't" I replied</p><p>"Maybe she is trying to deal with whatever is bothering her, she will come back from this trip and be right as rain, you'll see" Eddie replied. I looked at him wishing I could believe him, only I wasn't so sure she wouldn't take the burden she was carrying with her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>I placed my suitcase on the bed and started to unpack as I wiped my eyes, I had been upset on the plane and had only just managed to calm myself down. The camp was in a beautiful area and I thought this nature would be the best place to clear my head. I was just pulling some jeans out of my case when I heard a voice behind me.</p><p>"I hope your hair dye is cruelty-free," someone said. I turned to see a blonde girl stood there and I nodded.</p><p>"Of course it is, I don't use anything that hurts animals" I replied surprised at the bluntness.</p><p>"Well more than half the people here do, they are hypocrites, every year I have come there seems to be more," the blonde said</p><p>"Oh, you have been here before? It's my first year" I replied.</p><p>"My third" the girl replied "I'm Jennifer," she said offering her hand to shake.</p><p>"Chelsea," I said letting go of her hand.</p><p>"Where you from?" Jennifer asked</p><p>"San Francisco, what about you?" I asked her</p><p>"Maine" Jennifer replied "I hope you bought some cruelty-free make-up in that suitcase, you look awful" she went on commenting on my eyes.</p><p>"Are you always this blunt?" I asked her. She smiled.</p><p>"Pretty much" she replied as I took out framed photos of my parents, my dog Max, and my friends.</p><p>"You upset as you are homesick?" she went on.</p><p>"I guess, I miss my friends though, not really been away from them before," I said putting the photo of the three of us on display.</p><p>"He's cute," she said monitoring to Eddie.</p><p>"I guess to some," I said with a shrug</p><p>"She's pretty" Jennifer went on commenting on Raven.</p><p>"I know, annoying she gets the beauty and brains isn't it?" I said laughing not understanding the look of confusion Jennifer gave me, what had I said wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three - Secrets From A Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea struggles to hide her feelings for Raven from Jennifier and Raven has a vision that makes her realise something about Chelsea she hadn't seen before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three - Secrets From A Vision</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>I picked up my backpack as the group of campers were going on a hike, Jennifer walked through the door going off about something.</p><p>"Do you know how many people here are not vegetarians or vegans? Why pretend you like animals if you are that hypocritical" she said annoyed.</p><p>"Some people don't think that's important" I replied and was grateful when my phone rang. It was early so I was surprised Raven was ringing me. I answered the call and a video call started.</p><p>"Chels!" Raven said her face lightening up</p><p>"Rae...you know it's eight in the morning, when are you ever up at this time?" I asked her beaming.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep I missed you and I was worried...Eddie told me about the prom night..." she admitted</p><p>"WHAT? He promised he wouldn't!" I said angry at our friend and worried about Raven's reaction.</p><p>"He was worried about you don't be mad...I'm worried too!" Raven replied</p><p>"I am okay, it was one of them moments where I fell apart because of everything" I lied, I was far from fine. Raven looked at me as if she didn't believe me.</p><p>"Oh like my latest outfit I made?" she commented moving the camera to show me a pair of sequinned jeans with tassels at the bottom and a top that said 'Dancing Queen".</p><p>"Beautiful...the clothes I mean," I said making sure to point that out.</p><p>"I love your hat" Raven replied as her face came back on the camera. "Makes you look hot with the red hair," Raven told me. I blushed and tried to hide it.</p><p>"Thanks...need to go...I have a hike to go to...b...b...b.bye," I said hanging up before I could embarrass myself anymore. Jennifer had her eyebrows raised at me.</p><p>"What?" I asked her still feeling a bit flustered from what Raven had said.</p><p>"Your cheeks are the colour of your hair," she said. I gulped but said nothing.</p><p>"Come on we will be late," I said heading outside the cabin to meet the rest of the group.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>"Rae?" someone said as I daydreamed. I looked up at Devon across from me at the lunch table.</p><p>"Huh sorry...I'm tired I didn't sleep well last night as I was worrying about Chelsea" I told him truthfully.</p><p>"It will get easier, when my parents broke up it was hard not to see her every day but it got better," he told me as he ate some chips. I suddenly felt a vision coming on and a picture formed in my mind.</p><p><em>'Chelsea was sitting on a log with another girl who was blonde, suddenly the blonde girl kissed her</em>' I went back to reality and gasped.</p><p>"Oh no!" I said my chest hurting</p><p>"What's wrong?" Devon asked he didn't know I was physic though so I jumped up.</p><p>"Speak later I need to see Eddie, I need to tell him something," I said rushing out the hall. I found Eddie about to go in the changing rooms after basketball practice and grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Rae what you doing?" he asked me confused</p><p>"I just had a vision. Chels was with some girl at I assume the camp and they ......kissed!" I said barely able to get it out.</p><p>"Oh...so what's up...is it the fact it's a girl or you don't know the girl?" Eddie asked me.</p><p>"I am open-minded but Chels...I never suspected she was into girls...maybe that's the secret she couldn't tell you at prom" I replied.</p><p>"You never suspected, come on Rae you must have seen it" Eddie replied</p><p>"You knew?" I asked him shocked</p><p>"She never wants a boyfriend, she goes along with your boy craziness but she doesn't care, plus there was that waitress at the chill grill last year" Eddie replied.</p><p>"Which one?" I reply trying to recall who he meant.</p><p>"The Italian one...I can't remember her name, Chelsea had a major crush on her, she acted like Cory does with her, she mumbled her words and got clumsy and cared much more about how she looked, she was like that for months, then she left to go back to Italy and Chelsea was upset for a week or so" Eddie replied</p><p>"Wait....how did I never notice this?" I asked him confused</p><p>"Properly because you were so annoyed about it you blocked it out and didn't realise Chelsea liked her that way, you thought she wanted to be her new best friend, you moaned about how she acted around her all the time and kept staring at them together, you were so jealous" Eddie replied</p><p>"I am sensitive when someone tries to steal my best friend!" I replied</p><p>"Rae...if you didn't see this coming you are the only one who didn't" he replied. "Everyone at your dad's place knew that she liked that waitress" Eddie replied.</p><hr/><p>When I returned home from school mum was making sandwiches for Cory and I as we always had a snack when we got home, I stood on the other side of the counter.</p><p>"Mum, can I ask you something?" I asked her</p><p>"Of course darling what's up?" she asked me</p><p>"...That Italian waitress that worked at the Chill Grill last year did you know Chelsea had a crush on her?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.</p><p>"Oh yeah," she said in a way that said there was no question about it</p><p>"Does everyone know...was it that obvious?" I asked her for confirmation</p><p>"Oh yeah," my mum said again as my dad walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Dad, what was that waitress called the Italian one who worked at the chill grill last year?" I asked him</p><p>"Oh the one Chelsea had a crush on?" he asked. I sighed, everyone had known except me.</p><p>"I hadn't realised....." I replied leaning my hand on my arm.</p><p>"You were too busy moaning about her spending time with her to notice," Cory said appearing from the living room.</p><p>"I had a vision that she's going to kiss some girl at the camp" I replied, ignoring my brother.</p><p>"Why does that upset you? Baby you have known her forever, don't let it change your friendship, she's still the same person" my dad said.</p><p>"I don't mind that she is into girls I just.....well I don't know this girl, Chelsea can be delicate and insecure what if she is horrible and she doesn't realise?" I replied </p><p>"She has to figure that out for herself" mum replied and I sighed hating the thought of Chelsea getting hurt.</p><p>"The real problem is you have a huge problem with sharing her with any other girl," Cory told me.</p><p>"I do not...I just...she's my best friend I couldn't deal with losing her" I replied wanting to always be her number one girl.</p><p>"You get so jealous if she so much as talks to another girl, you don't even care if she talks to guys" Cory replied</p><p>"Because a boy can't steal my girl the same way as she is my best girlfriend, I like hanging with her I don't want someone stealing her and doing the things we normally do" I reply glumly</p><p>My mum shook her head and smirked as if she knew something I didn't and she was amazed I didn't realise. I had no idea why she gave me that look.</p><p>"Why didn't she tell me, we tell each other everything?" I commented looking at my mum curiously.</p><p>"Hey coming out is hard, she will tell you when she's ready" My dad replied. I sighed that everyone had known this except me and felt tears fall down my face, sooner or later, I would not be her number one girl anymore, I had to give her to someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four - Feelings Realised and Breakdowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven has a dream and she realises how she feels about Chelsea, Chelsea is forced to admit who she is and how she feels and can't cope with the pressure from it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N The dream part is in 3rd person, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four - Feelings Realised and Breakdowns</strong>
</p><hr/><p>That night Raven drifted off to sleep instantly, all the worry, hurt and confusion from the last few days had left her exhausted and her eyes drifted close without trouble.</p><p>'<em>Raven and Chelsea were sitting in Raven's room like they always did, only today was different, Chelsea had a look in her eye Raven hadn't seen before'</em></p><p>
  <em>"Close your eyes," the redhead told her Raven obeyed as the redhead leaned in and pecked her gently on the lips before she pulled away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I sent you that valentine's card," she said as Raven opened her eyes and looked at her as Raven had been talking about who had sent her the card. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then without another word like magnets been pulled towards its partner their lips smacked together and they kissed properly, deeply, passionately, lovingly, like no-way they had ever kissed another person before. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Raven's POV</strong>
</p><p>I screamed as I rolled off the bed and onto the floor, having been so caught up in the dream I got caught in the covers. I sat there, my stomach hurting, between my legs burning with a newfound desire, heart racing, sweating like mad, then I remembered what I had dreamed.</p><p>"Oh snap!" I said climbing back on my bed. I had just dreamt about kissing my best friend and my body was in a state because of it. I had dreamt about kissing Devon before, but not anything like that. </p><p>"Why am I dreaming about this?" I asked myself closing my eyes to try to think logically.</p><p>"You hate your vision because you want to be in the girls place," a voice in my head said</p><p>"No, I am not in love with my best friend," I told myself thinking it eas crazy.</p><p>I hated seeing Chelsea get close to other people, more so girls but boys too, I loved all the evenings we spend together after school, just the two of us when Eddie was with the boys. I told myself she was to stunning for anyone all the time, her smile and laugh send butterflies in my stomach, I loved hugging her and she was my source of safeness when I was scared, the only hand I needed to hold, I could never bring myself to go further with Devon than a simple peck on the lips, something always stopped me inside, if Devon cancelled I was sad but if Chelsea cancelled I was heartbroken, I blush if she compliments me and she is the star of my visions.</p><p>Oh no...I was in love with my best friend and I have only just realised it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chelsea's POV</strong>
</p><p>I was on a hike, sitting on a log checking the map as Jennifer sat beside me talking about random things.</p><p>"What do you think of Aaron Fitzgerald," she asked me. I looked up at her confused.</p><p>"Who?" I asked her</p><p>"The one with the hair that falls in his eyes in the other group, do you think he's cute, he likes you," she said. I scoffed at that.</p><p>"You're basing this on what?" I asked her confused</p><p>"The way he looks at you, plus he asked you what kind of boat is your favourite instead of bird as he was nervous" Jennifer went on.</p><p>"He's fine" I replied</p><p>"Fine? so you don't find him attractive?" she went on. She never seemed to stop talking.</p><p>"Not really," I said turning back to the map and hiding a yawn. I had dreamt about Raven again, then woken up and cried because I felt guilty for thinking about her like that and it had taken me a while to sleep again.</p><p>"I guess you wouldn't...they are your type if they are an she not an he right?" Jennifer replied. I dropped the map in shock.</p><p>"What? No.....just because I don't like one boy doesn't mean I like......I have a crush on someone already......that's all" I stammered.</p><p>"Your best friend?" Jennifer replied. I smiled seeing a way out.</p><p>"Yes, he's cute right?" I said glad I had a male best friend too so I could hide my feelings.</p><p>"I am talking about the girl," Jennifer said</p><p>"Raven...what on earth makes you think I have a crush on her?" I asked her scoffing.</p><p>"You blushed when she called you hot, you get so excited when she talks, plus you said you loved her in your sleep" Jennifer replied.</p><p>"Okay fine I do....does it matter....she has a boyfriend so the feelings aren't mutual, can you stop trying to set me up with boys now?" I asked her embarrassed about this whole thing.</p><p>She looked at me and before I could blink she was kissing me, I pulled away after only seconds.</p><p>"What are you doing? I just told you I am in love with someone and you think it's a good idea to kiss me?" I said angrily.</p><p>"I'm helping you to gain experience, you aren't going to woo anyone if you kiss her like that" Jennifer replied. I turned around before she could say anything else and ran, I ran as fast as I could, I didn't want to kiss her and I didn't want to be near her in case she tried again.</p><p>I rushed into my cabin and grabbed my phone picking it up and dialling.</p><p>"Chels, I can't talk long girl I am tired, bad night" she replied sounding beautiful with her sleepy voice. I said nothing not knowing why I had even called her, I only sniffed not realising I was crying.</p><p>"Girl, you're crying what's wrong?" Raven asked me instantly sounding awake and alert.</p><p>"It's not working...." I said not able to say anything else</p><p>"What isn't working?" she asked me sounding more concerned</p><p>"I tried to escape, but running isn't helping" I went on crying more</p><p>"Running from what, sweetie you aren't making sense," Raven said sounding more concerned than ever.</p><p>"I can't get rid of them, they won't go and I need them to go, make them go, Rae, I don't want these feelings anymore, I can't deal with fighting them, just make them stop," I said not even sure what I was saying anymore, I honestly thought I had lost my mind and Raven properly thought I was having a mental breakdown and hearing things with how I was speaking.</p><p>"What feelings....what's going on....breath Chels," she said as if she knew I was panicking so much I was struggling.</p><p>"I don't want to lose our friendship......" I replied as I sobbed. </p><p>
  <strong>Raven's POV</strong>
</p><hr/><p>She was scaring me, I was wondering if this is how it had been when she had the breakdown with Eddie, my heart hurt with worry as I realised my attempts weren't calming her, only panicking her more. She was on the edge of telling me something, and I assumed after my vision I knew what.</p><p>"I had a vision, I saw you kiss a girl, if you are trying to come out to me it's okay, I love you always you know that I will always be your best friend," I told her, hoping that telling her I knew would take away her worry.</p><p>"You know..." she said sounding relieved</p><p>"Yes, I was upset you didn't tell me but I spoke to my mum and she explained you were properly worried about our friendship, don't be worried about it, nothing will break us," I told her just wanting her to calm down before she made herself sick and hating she wasn't in the state so I could rush over to help her in person. "So tell me how are the girls at the camp any cute ones, anyone on your mind?" I teased her.</p><p>I heard her breathing get worse at that question and figured that I had properly gone too far with teasing her when she was upset and I just knew from having known her so long her coming out wasn't the main thing she was hiding from me, there was something much deeper bothering her.</p><p>"What's wrong...Chelsea you can tell me, you can't keep your feelings bottled up like this you're hurting yourself, breath slowly and calm down" I told her scared out my wits that she was having what seemed to be panic attacks.</p><p>"I can't.....Rae...." she said sobbing into the earpiece as her breathing got worse.</p><p>"Chels go see the nurse that's there, you need someone to help you breath..." I told her knowing she needed medical assistance. Suddenly there was a loud bang on her side.</p><p>"Chelsea are you okay...Chels...." I said but it was no good she wasn't responding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five - First Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea returns home after her breakdown to be on the safe side, Raven visits and the girls realise something has changed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Going to focus on this story for a bit, have thought of it none stop and know exactly where I want it to go, I change which one I like better all the time so that might change, my other will be updated too but I love this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five - First Moment</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Raven's POV</strong>
</p><hr/><p>I cried badly on my mum's shoulder after the events that had unfolded.</p><p>"Can we go check on her?" I asked her as I cried, wanting to fly out to be with her "What if she's in a bad way" I went on crying more as I did so.</p><p>"You did everything right hun, you called the camp to inform them you were worried about her and her mum rang me saying they were flying out on the next flight, us going won't do any good until we know more" my mum replied. I cried on her shoulder my heart hurting with worry. At that moment our phone rang, my mum grabbed it.</p><p>"Hello...oh hi how is she? .....oh that's a relief....properly for the best....of course, if you need anything....I will tell her....see you all soon...." she said hanging up.</p><p>"That was Mrs Daniels, Chelsea is fine, she stopped answering as she fainted from the attack and lack of breath but they managed to stable her breathing once the nurse got to her, they are going to be taking her to the local hospital there so she can be assessed more and then her parents are bringing her home, they don't think she should go back to camp right now and I agree, she's not in a good state to be there" My mum replied. I gasped for air not realising I had been holding my breath the whole time as Eddie barged in.</p><p>"I got your message!" he said as I had called him that Chelsea was sick but he had been out so his mum had promised to tell him.</p><p>"She's going to be alright," I said relief rushing through my veins. I knew it might be a few days until they came home though so I tried to push my worries down.</p><hr/><p>The next few days were torture. I worried about my girl constantly and bit my nails in worry, something I had never done before. I wondered what secret was so big she was making herself sick hiding it, but I also knew right now her health was more important than her secrets.</p><p>"Baby can I have a word after dinner?" my dad said that night. Mum was out with Cory at parents evening. We finished eating then went to sit on the sofa.</p><p>"Don't look so worried just updating you on what's going on, Chelsea will be flying back with her parents tomorrow, the doctors are worried she is suffering from anxiety which is triggering her panic attacks" he started to say</p><p>"Something's bothering her, that's what's making her anxious, her parents are psychiatrists can't they find out what's bugging her?" I asked them knowing they got paid by people to do just that.</p><p>"Therapy doesn't work that way, you can't push someone to talk or it can make them close off more, it takes time for them to talk and you have to wait until they are ready to do so, if you push too hard it can make it worse," my dad said. I sighed knowing he was right.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chelsea's POV</strong>
</p><p>I was in my room reading a magazine when my mum said Raven had arrived. Normally I would go to hers but my parents thought it was best she came to us this time. She came into my room and beamed at me.</p><p>"CHELS," she said throwing her arms around my neck in a hug. I hugged back and sighed as the hug ended quicker than I liked.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked looking at me concerned</p><p>"The doctors are forcing me to take medication, I am not crazy" I replied annoyed</p><p>"Yes you are," she said smiling as she teased me "but nothing can cure your weirdness it's natural," she said making me smile.</p><p>"That's the smile I love" Raven replied beaming too "Anyway it's just because you need a little help to not send your anxiety skyrocketing right now, there is no shame in needing help" Raven told me sitting next to me on the bed.</p><p>"I guess so...just coming to terms with who I am has been hard, oh don't tell anyone what you figured out," I said biting my lip</p><p>"They know they guessed because of your crush on that waitress" I sighed wishing it hadn't been so obvious "But of course no one else will be told" she went on patting my knee. I flinched and pinched myself hard as a bad thought that I wished she had put her hand on my thigh instead entered my mind.</p><p>"Hey don't do that to yourself!" Raven said taking my hand and holding it away. "Chels...what's going on...I know you...there's something you are hiding from me, don't deny it" she said looking at me suspiciously.</p><p>"I'm not ready to talk about it right now," I said removing my gaze from her and turning on my side willing these bad thoughts to go away. I closed my eyes to try rid of them but opened them again as I felt a weight next to me.</p><p>"What you doing?" I asked turning around and finding Rae lying next to me.</p><p>"We always did this when we were younger," she said smiling</p><p>"When we were five yes" I replied. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Do you want a cuddle or not?" she asked me. I smiled and burrowed into her arms, smiling in my safe haven.</p><p>"Did my vision come true?" she asked me</p><p>"Sadly yes, the girl, Jennifer figured it out and kissed me" I replied. She laughed and I shivered as I felt her breath on my neck.</p><p>"Not keen?" she asked me</p><p>"Just because I like...who I like doesn't mean I like them all" I replied</p><p>"That's your secret right...you like someone you shouldn't...oh please don't say it's Alana or one of her friends," she said horrified</p><p>"Raven I like girls" I whispered in case my parents were outside listening "But I sill have some taste and standards," I said shaking my head and giggling at her odd suggestion.</p><p>"What kind of girl do you like then? I can help you search" she asked. I gulped.</p><p>"Beautiful, but inside more than outside is important, though the outside helps as well, funny, sweet, kind, strong, can stick up for herself and is not afraid to fight against injustice," I said knowing I was describing her but figuring she wouldn't realise that.</p><p>"No one can match your inside beauty you know," she said. I looked up at her, realised she was close to me and we were staring at each other, I  looked away before I did something I regretted.</p><p>"Chels..." she said. I turned back telling myself not to look in her eyes, look somewhere else, but she was staring at me deeply I didn't have a choice. I bit my lip willing myself not to give in to the temptation and to kiss her as that would ruin our friendship forever. I saw her shift her eyes changing where she was looking and could have sworn she was looking at my lips.</p><p>"Chels honey it's three," my mum said snapping us both out the moment as she entered.</p><p>"Hey, mum...medicine time..." I said jumping up as I went to take my doses. I could still feel Raven's eyes on me and I found it almost impossible to look away from her, why was she looking at me like that, it was almost as if she felt the way I felt about her, but she never would, I knew deep down she wouldn't, it's just because I had been away and came back and was looking too much into things. My mum looked between us confused as to the tension which I couldn't even explain myself as I had no idea what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six - Harder To Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea are struggling to contain their feelings for one another but they know with Devon in the picture nothing can happen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Six - Harder To Hide</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>When I arrived at school the next day I saw Raven already at her locker and I gulped wondering if we would be okay after yesterday, I walked up to mine and opened it wondering if I should mention it.</p><p>"Are you okay....after yesterday?" she asked me and I was glad she had bought it up. I closed my locker and looked at her smiling a little.</p><p>"Yes sorry if I was a bit weird afterwards you know I am bad with jetlag" I replied hugging her. She smiled as we pulled away.</p><p>"Oooo girl you're got a new batch of hair dye, you're killing me here, I love the colour when it's fresh," she said as she stroked a strand behind my ear. I blushed and smiled that she had noticed.</p><p>"It was looking brown, and I wanted to feel normal again so I knew it was time" I replied as I looked at her and smiled.</p><p>"It's perfect," she said and I nodded. I couldn't believe that it appeared she seemed to be flirting with me.</p><p>"You're wearing your necklace again," I said as she was wearing the necklace I made her for her birthday one year out of fake flowers so they wouldn't go bad, she didn't wear it much and I assumed she didn't like it, "I thought you hated it" I replied surprised as I touched it.</p><p>"Of course I don't hate it, it's my favourite I just....forgot about it...I found it when I was clearing out my wardrobe" she replied. I winked at her and then suddenly jumped as someone called me.</p><p>"Chels," Eddie said appearing and hugging me smiling "How are you feeling?" he asked having not seen me since I got back.</p><p>"Much better, I am glad to be back strangely," I told him. He stood in the middle of us and looked between us.</p><p>"You two are acting different," he said curiously</p><p>"Are we?" I asked confused</p><p>"Yes not in a bad way...just something is different," he said trying to figure it out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>It felt different already in a good way. I hadn't seen Chelsea looking so relaxed in a long time, as if a weight had lifted off her and I knew our relationship was changing and my feelings weren't one-sided but neither of us wanted to admit it yet. I saw her smile drop as Devon appeared and she and Eddie said they will meet me in the lesson.</p><p>"Hi Rae," he said smiling</p><p>"Hi," I said smiling as best as I could.</p><p>"No kiss?" he said looking confused. I nodded and pecked his lips.</p><p>"Sorry Chelsea is just back I am just a bit worried about her," I said "I best go science next," I told him rushing off, hoping I didn't seem like I was acting weird too much.</p><hr/><p>Later that day Chelsea wasn't with us as she was at her nature club, I was walking with Eddie towards history to meet her when I stopped as I went into a vision. I came out of it and gasped.</p><p>"What did you see?" Eddie asked me. I wasn't listening, I looked over as Chelsea came from the door at the end of the corridor and waved to us to come meet us. She took another step before I saw her getting near the window.</p><p>"Chels no!" I said running towards her. She put up her arms giggling thinking I was going to hug her but her face changed to fear as she saw I wasn't stopping. I pushed her out the way just as the window she had been walking past smashed and a football flew through it, just like my vision had shown, expect in my vision she had got hit.</p><p>I blinked and when I looked down I realised Chelsea was underneath me, I had fallen right on her. She stared at me transfixed as our faces were almost touching from the contact. She looked at my lips then made a noise as if she was struggling to contain herself. I just nodded, telling her to stop fighting it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Eddie suddenly asked me lifting me off her and breaking the contact.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, you alright Chels?" I asked her hoping I hadn't hurt her by accident. She looked around at the crowd and nodded as she stood up with some help. "Yes thanks, Rae," she said avoiding my gaze.</p><p>"Alright show over," Eddie said as the crowd started to leave.</p><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>I went home with Raven, I was trying to act normal but after the moments we had shared recently I was struggling. I wanted to tell her how I felt, thinking if I was reading the signs right she felt the same only I wouldn't say anything unless she and Devon broke up, I wouldn't be the other girl, and I wouldn't be involved in cheating.</p><p>"You sure you okay?" she asked as I clutched my shoulder now and then as I had hit it on the floor when I fell.</p><p>"Yes I'm fine Rae," I said grabbing an apple and eating a chuck so I could get out of talking more.</p><p>"Let me see," she said I backed away, scared of what I would do if she got to close. She shook her head grabbing my arm.</p><p>"I have seen your shoulder before Chels," she said pulling me towards her. I was in a sleeveless top so she could already check it out. She looked for a few moments.</p><p>"I don't see anything but maybe you sprained it, does it hurt?" she asked touching it. I moaned a little.</p><p>"It's a little sensitive, it properly will be fine in a few days" I replied keeping my eyes on the floor.</p><p>"Chels, I think we should talk about what keeps happening," Raven said I nodded but said nothing. The kitchen door opened and her mum walked in.</p><p>"Hi honey," she said pulling me into a hug</p><p>"Gentle mum, she hurt her shoulder," Raven said seeming disappointed we were interrupted again.</p><p>"Hey if you hadn't had that vision I would have a concussion so I am just glad it wasn't worse," I said as Mrs Baxter pulled away.</p><p>"Well you shouldn't be over-stressing yourself, Chelsea, normally I know I say homework first but take half an hour to yourselves for a bit," she said worried about my anxiety. "Oh Rae, Devon rang asking if you can go out tonight," she said.</p><p>"Well, I..." Raven started to say</p><p>"You should Rae, you have spent the last few weeks worrying about me, go have fun..." I said "Erm I need to go home, I left my medication there, see you tomorrow Rae," I said grabbing my bag and leaving through the back before she could see me cry as I knew no matter how Raven felt it couldn't happen. She wouldn't cheat and I wouldn't allow her to cheat.</p><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Is she okay?" my mum asked. I blinked, trying not to cry</p><p>"Long day I suppose," I said. I picked up the phone to tell Devon I couldn't meet but then I realised I had to choose, I couldn't string him along if I liked Chelsea, it wasn't fair on either of them so I agreed to meet, knowing what I had to do.</p><p>Even if things between Chelsea and I didn't work out I wasn't putting as much into the relationship as I should, he didn't deserve that.</p><p>"Hi Devon....can you meet tonight around seven, usually place?"...Great see you then" I said hanging up with a sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I plan to get them together next chapter let me know if you think its too early, thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven - Mothering Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven ends things with Devon and is prepared to inform Chelsea only she isn't in school the next day and turns up late, when Raven finds out why she realises her feelings are deeper than ever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Because Chelsea is so adorable when she is with animals like the goat in That's So Raven and Levi and Chelsea's relationship is too cute for words, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Seven - Mothering Mode</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>As Devon came back to the table with drinks I took some deep breaths and opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.</p><p>"I know what you are going to say, you want to end it," he said haven't guessed.</p><p>"Yes....but I wish I didn't have too, you are amazing, kind, sweet, gentle, loving, but I can't love you the same way you love me and you deserve someone who does, my feelings towards someone have changed recently and I can't be with you when I have feelings for someone else, it's almost as bad as cheating," I told him, glad he had figured most of it out to save me having to explain.</p><p>He drank some of his drink before speaking "Chelsea? I know I can tell, you have spoken about nothing else for weeks" he replied smiling knowingly.</p><p>"I don't know if we stand a chance, I feel she feels the same but she is going through a lot right now with all this anxiety stuff, we might not end up ever been more than friends, but as these feelings, I have for her are still there I am stringing you along and I won't do that, I am sorry Devon don't hate me," I said knowing it was hard and he must be upset.</p><p>"I could never hate you, I am glad you ended it if you weren't in it, can we still be friends? he asked me and I beamed.</p><p>"I would love to Devon, you are an amazing person and I do enjoy hanging out with you," I told him glad it had gone as well as it could.</p><hr/><p>The next day at school I was worried, Chelsea hadn't arrived and we had no words about her whereabouts, we were in science and I was starting to panic she had had another breakdown when she walked in holding a late slip to hand to our teacher, she looked tired but not sad.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked her as she sat down.</p><p>"I overslept, I was up most of the night, when I left yours yesterday I found a poor little puppy that had been abandoned, I couldn't leave him, he was thin and cold and soaked through because of the rain, I took him home but he didn't want to eat so I was nursing him as he hadn't eaten in so long his stomach had tensed him, I didn't want to leave him," she said looking sad "But my dad's working from home today and promised to look after him" she replied.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. That was Chelsea all over. I remember since the day we met she would find all the injured mice or birds or cats or dogs and take them home until they were better and she knew they would be safe, it drove her parents mad but they never discouraged her from it.</p><p>"You do know you don't have to mother anything right now right? We are fifteen, leave it for your kids" I joked shaking my head.</p><p>"But animals are my babies too, they need my help, I'm going home at lunchtime to check on him," she told me. I looked at Eddie who had been listening.</p><p>"I can't," he said before I asked "We have a game," he said and I nodded.</p><p>"I'll come with you Chels, make sure the little one's okay," I said not passing an opportunity to spend time with her and knowing she was tired and could do with the help.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>At lunchtime we arrived home, I was surprised Raven wanted to come as normal when it came to anything to do with nature or animals she passed. Sammy, my dog, came to greet us, I tickled his belly. My dad said goodbye as he had to meet a client for an hour but would be back before we returned to school.</p><p>"Hi honey" I heard Raven said, stroking Sammy and I  walked over to the dog bed where there was there little rugged dog I had found. He looked at me surprised I had returned.</p><p>"Hey baby, how are you?" I said lifting him onto my lap. He licked my face as in saying thanks for returning as Sammy ran over to too. I heard Raven laugh at that.</p><p>"What's funny?" I asked her confused.</p><p>"Just you having your arms full of animals is just so realistic," she said as I  now had one in each arm. "Are you preparing for twins or something?" she joked.</p><p>"Oh yeah because either of us have a high chance of having twins" I replied knowing it was unlikely and kissing both the dogs. Raven sat next to me stroking the dogs gently.</p><p>"Your house when you move out will have animals in every corner," she said. I smiled as I stroked the dogs more.</p><p>"I can't wait!" I said excited about it happening. I would keep all the animals I found if my parents let me.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>I watched her mothering the animals and at that moment I knew I was going to struggle to hide my feelings, her nature sometimes could bug me a lot but her gentleness and caring and love of every creature just made my love intensify, I couldn't take my eyes off her with the dogs as my heart beat fast with the amount of love I felt for her in that moment.</p><p>"Why you staring?" she asked me as she looked up confused.</p><p>The door opened and Mr Daniels walked in, to take over the care. Chelsea whined sadly but put the dogs down.</p><p>"Mummy has to go but she will be back later, yes she will my little ones," she said hugging them both and then standing up, kissing her dad goodbye and grabbing her backpack, I followed behind in silence, completely speechless.</p><hr/><p>As we walked we stopped a lot of times. Chelsea would stroke all the dogs of the dog walkers she saw, cooing over them like they were her children. She was so caught up in it she didn't even notice I was silent. We walked a bit more and stopped as she kneeled to stroke a dalmation and then stood up, looking in the pram the owner was pushing.</p><p>"What a beauty," she said looking at the baby girl between the blankets "Hey honey," she said now cooing over the baby who looked at her curiously. She did this for a few moments before saying bye to the woman and carrying on walking.</p><p>I couldn't help it, her mothering nature was making me so attracted to her. She turned to look at me.</p><p>"Babies are so cute too, I just want to cuddle them," she said laughing. I watched her smiling and knew I was a goner. I had planned to tell her about Devon and I breaking up, talk to her about how we felt, and admit my feelings but at that moment I was so lost in her all reasonable thought went out of my head and I pulled her towards me, kissing her before I could change my mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo these two are starting their relationship, but don't worry there will still be lots of drama with trying to keep it a secret and such.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight - First Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae and Chels share their feelings after their kiss and decide to give things a go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eight - First Hours</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The kiss lasted a few seconds and once Chelsea realised what was happening she kissed back, then pulled away as she realised what they were doing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>"What are you doing?" I asked wishing my lips would stop tingling with the sensation I had just felt.</p><p>"What I have wanted to do for weeks now" Raven replied smiling</p><p>"Hello? Have you forgotten the fact you have a boyfriend?" I replied. It had been better than I ever dreamed but that didn't mean I could afford to forget that fact.</p><p>"Devon and I broke up, I realised I was having feelings for you and it wasn't fair to string him along, I am free now" she replied.</p><p>"Rae....you know I am in love with you and all that but you have just come out of a relationship," I said without thinking, seeing her smile confused me.</p><p>"What?" I asked her not realising what I had said.</p><p>"You admitted you are in love with me, I thought you would never say it, I realised months ago I was in love with you, I think I have been for a long time I just didn't realise" she replied. I blushed and stroked my hair behind my ear.</p><p>"So that means we are dating?" I asked not sure</p><p>"If you want to I would love you to be my girl, well you are my girl but you know my girl-girl," she said I laughed and nodded smiling.</p><p>"So that means I can kiss you when I want?" I asked her.</p><p>"Yes no more holding back," she said. I looked at her and leaned in again letting the kiss last a little longer before I pulled away.</p><p>"Sorry, I am not very good at this, you're the experienced one," I said with a sigh</p><p>"Hey I only ever pecked Devon, we didn't even snog, it's fine we can learn together," she told me. I sighed again as I remembered.</p><p>"I don't want to go back to school, we just got together and we still have to wait two hours" I replied. Raven scolded.</p><p>"Two hours then you can come to mine, we hang out and kiss all night, then we have all weekend and no school to worry about," she said. I nodded and smiled, grabbing her hand as we walked back to school.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>We told Eddie what had happened. He was after all our other best friend. He said it about time then said he had a date anyway so couldn't come around tonight. We walked back to my house and into the back door.</p><p>"Hi mum, we have homework, got to go, bye mum," I said dragging Chelsea up the stairs after me before my mum could comment. I closed my door and turned to see Chelsea sitting on the bed waiting for me.</p><p>"You don't want to do homework do you?" she asked me. I shook my head.</p><p>"No of course not," I said pulling her chin towards me and kissing her gently, amazed I could do that without asking. I felt her kiss back, trying to deepen it and we spend a few minutes practising how to kiss.</p><p>"You have done this before you must have," I said as her technique seemed way better than mine.</p><p>"The only kiss I have had is the girl who threw herself at me at the camp" she replied cutely.</p><p>"Fast learner then, you are very good," I said kissing her nose</p><p>"But if we both don't have experience how do you know I'm good if you have nothing to compare it too?" she asked for once been the smart one in the conversation.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>We spent some time listening to music, talking and kissing. We both seemed to be picking it up quickly as the kisses were lasting longer.</p><p>"Do we tell anyone?" I asked pulling away after a few minutes of kissing.</p><p>"Well Eddie knows, school is a nightmare without coming out and I think we should hide it from our parent's for now," she said, "I know they are open-minded but that's about other people, not their kids" she went on.</p><p>"True and you know once it's out we will have all these rules to follow and they will be watching us together" I went on.</p><p>"Yes and right now I don't want to be told no, I am enjoying kissing you," she said putting her arm around my waist. I kissed her above her lips teasing her before replying.</p><p>"Well considering you pushed your tongue in my mouth during the last one I guessed," I told her</p><p>"Well you opened your mouth I thought that's what you were hinting, that you wanted a french kiss" she replied as I put my hand on her knee.</p><p>"Oh I'm not complaining, I am rather enjoying the kissing too" I replied. "It doesn't feel odd like we were friends for so long, I thought it would feel odd" I replied</p><p>"It feels normal because we have been holding back so long," she said I smiled and was about to kiss her again when we heard her mum speaking before she walked in. I quickly moved out her arms, further away down the bed so she wouldn't get suspicious.</p><p>"Are you staying for dinner?" her mum asked. I just nodded hoping I didn't look flushed.</p><p>"Can we have a sleepover", at Chelsea's, I want to help her with the stray dog she found?" Raven asked winking at me out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Well it's a weekend so...if Chelsea's parents say yes," Mrs Baxter said. I said I would call them, when she was gone I looked at Raven embarrassed.</p><p>"Err sweetie...what exactly do you want to do on this sleepover now we are together...you aren't planning more than kissing are you?" I asked her confused</p><p>"No!" she said "Girl we started dating today, it's a little soon," she said</p><p>"Well most people do it on their first date, which I don't get, I mean don't they get self-conscious or is that just me," I said thinking out loud</p><p>"Baby...we should wait a while before doing that, I just want kisses and cuddles, I don't want to let you go home without me just yet, these few hours weren't enough," she said. I smiled and hugged her glad we were on the same page.</p><p>"Baby?" I...questioned realising what she had called me.</p><p>"Well if you don't like it ..." she started </p><p>"I love it," I said beaming and hugging her" Oh and yes let's have the sleepover because once our parents know sleepovers will be off," I said holding her tightly "Jmest you and I....I can't wait" I said pulling her lips to mine before her dad called out for dinner and we stepped away, knowing for now we had to act normal in front of them or they will realise what was going on.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Leave ideas of anything you want to see, sleepover next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine - Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea are in love and enjoy their first evening together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Love this one, I feel like if they dated at this age this is how they would be as they are more likely to be very caught up in one another like they were with their high school partners in the show. This story takes place I have decided during season 3, so they are around 16. Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nine - Sleepover</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>My mum dropped us off at Chelsea's, we walked through the door and found her mum watching telly in the front room.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me sleepover Mrs Daniels," I said politely. She smiled as she turned to us.</p><p>"Any time as long as it isn't a school night," she said as the dogs ran to Chelsea and ignored me.</p><p>"Oh I am second best it looks like" I laughed knowing animals loved Chelsea as much as she loved them.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Mrs Daniels now asked us</p><p>"Yes, Rae's dad made dinner," Chelsea said kissing the dogs and making it harder for me to refrain from kissing her in front of her mum.</p><p>"Why don't we get into our pyjamas and watch a film?" Chels suggested seeming to know what I was thinking.</p><p>"Good idea, see you later Mrs Daniels," I said as we went up to her room, the dogs following us.</p><p>"Erm...you get changed in the bathroom," Chelsea said shyly. I pulled her to me.</p><p>"Kiss first, it's been over two hours," I said</p><p>"Someone is needy" she laughed before kissing me for a few minutes. I left to get changed knowing she was getting changed too.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>I put on my favourite blue pyjamas and jumped on my bed waiting for Raven, she came out in pink pyjamas.</p><p>"Why do you get to be so gorgeous and I look like this, it's not fair," I said as she sat next to me</p><p>"Girl you melt hearts, especially mine" she replied.</p><p>"You are the one people always wanted" I replied knowing boys had always gone for Raven over me.</p><p>"Only because you never spoke to them, you're the one who gets stared at in the hallways," she said. I shook my head thinking she was lying.</p><p>I kissed her which soon turned deeper. It turned into a snog for the first time, with open mouths and tounges, I pulled away for air feeling like the only thing keeping me from rolling off the bed was holding her arms.</p><p>"I feel like jelly, what are you doing to me," I said not used to the feeling, I had never been in love before.</p><p>"I don't know, when did we fall so hard for each other we can't even stay upright together?" she asked. I shook my head telling her I didn't know. She slid down the bed, lying next to me which wasn't weird. When we slept over we always did that as neither of us had bunk beds. I felt her grab my waist tightly as if like me she was struggling not to fall.</p><p>"I always thought snogging was gross you know, but I think you've made me obsessed," she said. I chuckled as I put my arm over her stomach.</p><p>"You're been overly gentle, I like it but well, how can I see this you are normally quite...brusque," I told her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>I smirked. She was right. I was known for grabbing people by the shoulders at times, shaking them around, and pushing them out the way onto the floor, but now we were dating suddenly I was doing everything as gently as I could.</p><p>"You bring out my soft side babe, you've made me a softy" I laughed looking over and seeing both dogs were asleep in their bed. She pulled my face to hers kissing me before pulling away a moment later.</p><p>"You know we have to keep stopping for air, if we use my meditation techniques we won't have to, breathe through your nose slowly, that's what I do when I meditate, which saves breath a lot longer," she said excitedly. I didn't get to reply as she kissed me wanting to try her idea.</p><p>It worked. We kissed for minutes without having to break, we only stopped as her mum shouted up the stairs we had to go to sleep now. I felt her pull her tongue out my mouth but she kissed me a moment later before pulling away.</p><p>She put her head on my shoulder and whispered so her parents wouldn't hear "You're a comfy pillow babe" she said before suddenly she started crying.</p><p>"Hey, baby girl what's wrong?" I said worried something had happened.</p><p>"I just...I never thought it would happen...I thought you would date anyone else before me, I kept how I felt inside so long, and I can't believe this is real and I am properly about to wake up any moment" she said sniffing softly.</p><p>"It's real because no dream can make you feel so much, I know it is hard for me to believe too, don't cry sweetheart, most people I know have been bad to you, but I am not going to ever hurt you, well not on purpose anyway," I said knowing she had had bad luck with dating in the past. That Sam guy had used her and bailed out on their date, she had people choose me over her, and people messed with her sensitive heart when she took everything personally. I kissed her forehead stroking her hair.</p><p>"Don't leave me?" she said burrowing her head into my shoulder as if she was scared I would disappear if she didn't.</p><p>"Never," I said rubbing my eyes suddenly tired, I felt her breathing slow next to me as she fell asleep, and I followed a minute behind.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>I woke up groaning as it felt early, I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw my dad stood over me and shook Raven awake.</p><p>"Let me eat the gravy," she said in her sleep before she woke up.</p><p>"Girls what's going on here?" my dad asked as he had seen we were asleep cuddled up.</p><p>"Huh?" I said rubbing my eyes "I don't know, I must have rolled over in my sleep and ended up like that, sorry dad" I said. He nodded and shrugged seeming to accept it. I smiled. Dad and Raven's dad were gullible and would accept it, our mums would ask thousands of questions.</p><p>"Just need to tell you your mum and I need to go out for work, we shouldn't be long, I can drop you off at home on the way Raven" he offered. Thinking after the sleepover he could drop her off home. I looked at her and nodded.</p><p>"Okay thanks, Mr Daniels," she said knowing if we insisted she stayed they would ask why. He left my room and Raven stood up to dress as did I.</p><p>"I will come over this afternoon yes?" I said as she got ready to leave</p><p>"You can't, mum and dad have that wedding to go too, I'm babysitting Cory, I mean you can come but we can't kiss or anything," she said sadly. I kissed her gently, finding saying goodbye was much harder than normal.</p><p>"I will call you, we only have to wait until tomorrow, just tomorrow," I said to reassure myself more than her.</p><p>"Just a few hours, I miss you and I haven't left yet," she said as my dad called out. I kissed her one last time finding it hard to pull away so she did it, rushing through the door before she turned around and she couldn't. I sat on my bed and sighed sadly, wishing we were adults so we could be together as much as we wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten - First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea spend their last free afternoon on their first date, only it makes their mothers supicious of what is going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally forgot Raven changed in bedroom in season 4 of That's So Raven until I rewatched it, I like it much better so that will be her room in this story and her mum never went away! Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Ten - First Date</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>I was in my bedroom listening to music when suddenly someone made me jump when they put their hands over my eyes.</p><p>"Guess who?" the voice of my favourite redhead said.</p><p>"Baby," I said turning around and smiling "God I missed you so much and it was only a few hours," I said reaching up for a kiss.</p><p>"I came as soon as I could" she replied sitting on my little green sofa next to me. I grabbed her waist pulling her to me.</p><p>"Good morning," I said smirking</p><p>"Good morning baby," she said before kissing me deeper. She tried to pull me closer but I fell backwards and she giggled as she ended up lying on top of me, not breaking the kiss.</p><p>"Sorry, you make me a little clumsy," she said. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me.</p><p>"I am glad you are, it is way more comfy to kiss this way," I said letting our kiss continued. </p><p>"Yes, no back straining" she giggled whilst continuing to kiss me. After a few moments, I pulled away.</p><p>"Babe want to go out, I was thinking we could go to the cinema and then the park for a picnic, our first proper date?" I asked her looking at her above me as I spoke. She leaned her arms on me resting her head on top, getting comfortable.</p><p>"That sounds perfect," she said her eyes shining with happiness. "What time is the film?" she asked me.</p><p>"I don't know," I said gently pushing her slightly to tell her to sit up. She obeyed and we sat up, she snaked her arm around my waist as I grabbed my laptop, to look up the film times.</p><p>"Comedy right? We both hate horror films and the rest on right now is kids films" I said. She nodded kissing my nose.</p><p>"Yes please," she said. I found one that sounded funny and looked at the times.</p><p>"There is one on at midday, we can go to that one," I said. She nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Perfect, what time is it now?" she asked me. I looked at the time on my laptop.</p><p>"Half ten" I replied. She smiled shyly. "Well we don't have to leave for a bit, so if you want to, we can practise that breathing technique for kissing some more," she said. I smirked and kissed her again, lying back down on the sofa as we had our make-out session.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>At 11:15 we went down the stairs and found her parents both cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>"Mum, dad, we are going to the cinema," Raven said knowing she had to explain where we were going.</p><p>"Without Eddie?" her mum asked surprised.</p><p>"He's meeting us there" I replied, having already planned what to say to them. They nodded.</p><p>"Alright, have fun," her dad said as we headed out the door, once we were a good way away we grabbed hands, safely away from prying eyes. It felt so right to be holding hands, and so normal.</p><p>We arrived at the cinema within good time and bought our tickets and snacks, before sitting on a bench, knowing it was still a bit early to go in.</p><p>"Our first date," I said unable to stop beaming</p><p>"Yes, and I can't wait" Rae replied kissing my cheek.</p><hr/><p>Eddie walked through the backdoor of the Baxter household, entering the kitchen and seeing Tanya still cooking.</p><p>"Hi Mrs B, are the girls here?" he asked. She looked up at him confused.</p><p>"No...they are at the cinema, they said you were meeting them there," the woman said.</p><p>"Oh...oh yeah...I forgot about that, I was eating when they asked me so I was only half-listening" Eddie replied trying to make it seem like he knew what she was talking about. Tanya looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Is Cory in? I am here now, I must as well hang with my little bro" the boy went on.</p><p>"The film doesn't start until 12, you still have time to get there," Tanya told him as she cut up some carrots.</p><p>"NO...I mean...no I don't fancy it now, I will meet them later...I best go find Cory, bye Mrs B" he said before practically running up the stairs only making the mother more suspicious as to what was going on.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Oh no, Eddie turned up to my house and mum asked him why he wasn't at the cinema, he pretended he forgot but she seemed suspicious," I said as we came out of the cinema and I turned my phone on.</p><p>"Why? We go out without him all the time" Chelsea replied looking at me confused. "Plus this is Eddie, he has the memory of a sieve, the other day he missed the last period as he thought the school had finished so just went home" she replied chuckling.</p><p>"Who knows?" I replied laughing at the memory. "Come on let's go to the park or we won't have much time before mum starts wondering what we are doing," I said pecking her lips as we headed to the park hand in hand.</p><p>"I know it's a bit weird but I couldn't exactly bring a picnic basket with us, so I bought everything in here," I said taking off my backpack and then removing a picnic blanket, and some food I got from the fridge.</p><p>"It's not the best picnic," I said as we sat down</p><p>"It's perfect as I get to be with you" she replied kissing me before tucking into the food.</p><p>It was an amazing few hours. We spoke, we kissed, she tried to feed me mashed potatoes and spilt them on me, we laughed about it and then we lay side by side on the blanket and looked at the clouds.</p><p>"This is the most perfect day ever, I love you, Rae," she said cuddling into my arms.</p><p>"It is completely perfect, I love you more," I said</p><p>"Oh great now our arguments are going to be about who loves who more," she said chucking. I laughed too knowing we were famous for arguing even when we hadn't been dating.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I am not looking forward to tomorrow," I said sadly as I stroked her hair. "School is going to be horrible, we can't so much as hug anymore as people will realise we are together, then when we get home we won't have much time to be together because of homework and everything, it was hard enough staying away from you for a few hours, doing it five days a week is going to hurt so bad," I said remembering that we had school tomorrow.</p><p>"I know angel, but don't be upset, we can make it work, we can get a little time in a storeroom or something, maybe we can just be together at school anyway, our parents won't know" she replied. I stroked her brown hair more before replying.</p><p>"I am not ashamed of us, and to be honest, I don't care what anyone thinks, but I am scared, we get bullied and picked on enough without coming out as being a gay couple, I am scared that they might start to get more physical as you know not everyone will accept it, and I couldn't bear to see you hurt" I replied, scared that we would be beaten constantly for who we were.</p><p>"Oh babe, they can do what they want to me it's you I am worried about, you are right though, it's not as if we are exactly popular as it is, right now it's properly not the best time to come out there, but don't you worry we will think of a solution, I promise," Rae said. I looked at her and kissed her, feeling so safe and happy, but knowing when we are at school, we won't be safe anymore.</p><hr/><p>When I got home my mum looked up at me annoyed because I had missed dinner, I had been so caught up with Raven I didn't notice the time.</p><p>"Where have you been?" she asked me with her hands on her hips</p><p>"Rae and I were at the cinema," I said truthfully</p><p>"It's almost seven in the evening, how long was the film?" she said surprised.</p><p>"We went shopping afterwards," I said thinking she will buy that as she knew we were shopping-obsessed. </p><p>"Chels, I have never known you to return from shopping without bags" she replied, clearly not believing me.</p><p>"Oh no, Rae took all the bags by accident, I will get them tomorrow...bye mum I have to finish my homework I have due tomorrow," I said stroking the dogs and rushing up the stairs, knowing I would talk myself into a bigger lie if I didn't and knowing like Raven's mum my mum was starting to suspect something too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten - One Baxter Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rae and Chels are happy as they have figured out a way to be together in school but when they return someone discovers their secret and they have to try convince them not to tell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basing the character of Bill from The 'A Dog By Any Other Name' episode in season one. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Ten - One Baxter Knows</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>I put my books in my locker, smiling as I saw the picture of Raven and I stuck to the locker door. It was Monday and I knew it was going to be hard to stay away from Raven.</p><p>"Wow you are looking stunning," a deep voice behind me said. I turned around talking as I did so.</p><p>"Thanks but I am taken," I said seeing a teenage boy in the yellow jumper we wear for PE behind me.</p><p>"Chels," the person said their voice going softer. They took their sunglasses off and I immediately recognised Raven.</p><p>"Rae, what you doing?" I laughed</p><p>"I told you I would think of something, I thought it was time to get Bill out again, no one is going to care if they see you kissing a boy in the corridor" Raven smiled happy she had thought of the plan.</p><p>"Rae...I never thought of that, that's genius" I replied knowing teenagers in our school kissed 90% of the day and no one glanced at them.</p><p>"I know" she smirked. "So want a kiss or?" she asked me</p><p>"I do but...I don't know if it will feel weird kissing you when you are dressed like...." I started to say but was cut off as she pulled me to her and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back, seeing a stray black piece of hair falling out the hat and the chocolate eyes I loved and knowing despite how she was dressed she was still who I loved. We kissed until someone yelled.</p><p>"CHELSEA" I heard as Rae and I jumped apart to see Eddie "Don't you have any shame you have only been dating Ra.." he started until Raven covered his mouth to shut him up.</p><p>"She's not cheating it's me you doughnut" Rae whispered</p><p>"Rae...why are you dressed like that?" he asked surprised</p><p>"So no-one realises we are together, I have it planned, change back into me for lessons and half of breaks, then the other half be Bill, yes yes I know it is an amazing idea," she said smiling smugly.</p><p>"I can't believe you two have to go to these measures, it's only a few hours I am sure you can survive without kissing," he said going to his locker.</p><p>"We can but we will moan about it all day," I said knowing Eddie will hate us complaining.</p><p>"Actually yes it is a great idea," Eddie said having decided it was less annoying than us moaning about missing each other every day.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>Our plan worked great, no one even spared a glance at us when we kissed and it had been two weeks since then. We arrived at my house, me dressed normally as myself. Walking through the backdoor I called out to my parents when no one answered I left Chelsea to get a drink as I walking in the living room, seeing a note from mum saying she had gone shopping with a friend and dad was working late, I returned to the kitchen smirking.</p><p>"We have a little time, mum and dad are out for a while, so we are alone," I said raising my eyebrows at my girlfriend as I put my arms against the fridge, trapping her in that spot.</p><p>"Mmm well baby we don't normally get time like that so...." she said grabbing my face and pulling it towards hers into a deep kiss. I kissed back as she leaned back against the fridge, pulling me closer.</p><p>"You two are going to get it" someone suddenly said from behind us. We jumped apart and gasped as we saw Cory looking at us from the back door.</p><hr/><p>"This...we are not...the thing is this is a science experiment where you have to see how long you can kiss your friend before they throw up" Chelsea replied, trying to play off and trick Cory.</p><p>"Of course it is, I don't care but mum and dad will," he said. I let go of Chelsea and rushed over to him.</p><p>"You can't tell them," I said worried, knowing they would flip.</p><p>"I am just thinking about you dear sister," he said before smirking "But for a price, my silence can be bought" he replied. of course Cory being Cory wanted money.</p><p>"How much do you want?" I said annoyed</p><p>"20 from you, 20 from you" he pointed to Chelsea "And I will pretend I didn't see you kissing against the fridge" he replied</p><p>"$20? That's a lot of money" Chelsea said looking at me amazed</p><p>"Is your relationship not worth even a measly $20?" he asked. I glared at him.</p><p>"Of course it is" I replied suddenly worried about whether Chelsea was thinking it wasn't.</p><p>"It is worth more than $20 Cory...it just shocked me that's all" she replied. I hugged her, relieved she had said that.</p><p>"Then money please or I will have to tell mummy and daddy what you do during your studying," he said. I reached into my pocket, found the note and threw it at him. Chelsea did the same but gasped.</p><p>"I only have $15," she said realising she was short. Cory looked at her and smiled.</p><p>"Then no deal," he said. Chelsea looked close to tears.</p><p>"Cory, please...I will give you the rest tomorrow I promise" she said. Cory seemed to notice she looked about to cry because his expression softened slightly.</p><p>"Alright but if you don't give me it tomorrow my lips will be forced to reveal the secret," he said, taking her note and smiling.</p><p>"Great you have your money, now go away ya nasty," I said</p><p>"A little advice, I would find a more private place than the door of the fridge, anyone can walk through that back door," he said. I smiled as he left.</p><hr/><p>"Come on, he's right for once, we can make out in my room and no-one will know," I said leading her to my bedroom, we walked in and I locked the door, not wanting Cory to bug us.</p><p>"Well at least it was Cory and not your parents," Chelsea said as I sat next to her on the bed and kissed her which swing as I did so. She fell backwards from the swinging taking me with her.</p><p>"Whose idea was the swinging part, one of us is going to end up flying off it one day," she said giggling as I kissed her underneath me.</p><p>"As long as we fall kissing it's fine," I said kissing her below me as she smirked, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve - Suspicions Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor gets suspcious when he realises the girls were in Raven's room with the door locked, Chelsea tries to help Raven with a science project but she ends up just distracting her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Twelve - Suspicions Rise</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kissing Chelsea send electric pulses throughout my veins, and it never went away no matter how often we did it, we kissed for a while until suddenly my dad's voice appeared on the other side of the door.</p><p>"Rae...the door's locked, what's going on in there, open up right now, you better not have a boy in there!" he said. I could tell by his tone he was fuming. I jumped up from the bed and Chelsea sat up grabbing a maths book out of her bag and opening it.</p><p>"RAVEN" my dad shouted again. I ran my hands down my hair before rushing up the steps to my door and unlocking it before opening it.</p><p>"Hi Dad," I said smiling innocently</p><p>"Who do you have in here?" he said as he walked into the room. Chelsea smiled at him and he looked surprised it was Chelsea. He started walking around as if he thought I had a guy in there and he was hiding.</p><p>"Why was the door locked?" he asked still annoyed</p><p>"Cory was being annoying and bothering us, sorry dad," I said. He looked from Chelsea to me as if he knew something was going on but didn't know what.</p><p>"Erm...you both have lipstick..." he pointed to my upper lip before he looked back at Chelsea who was also trying to wipe the stains from our kissing that had been left behind. I looked at her panicked to help me think of an excuse.</p><p>"It was a challenge...do your friend's lipstick blindfolded, some girls at school told us about it," Chelsea said. I put my thumb up behind dad, thinking he would buy that.</p><p>"Right well...Leave the door unlocked Rae, I will be in the kitchen if you need me," he said leaving the room, but I could tell he knew something wasn't adding up and he was started to suspect something.</p><p>"That was close" Chelsea whispered throwing the maths book down. I nodded, knowing we were almost caught.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>It was a week later and I went to Raven's after school to help her with the science essay that was due tomorrow, as I knew she had left it to the last moment. We were sitting on the sofa in her room as I tried to get her to hold her attention long enough to do it.</p><p>"Rae..." I said moaning slightly as she kissed my neck, distracting me from the task at hand. "Stop you need to finish this work for tomorrow," I said trying to stay on task.</p><p>"I have nearly finished it," Raven said in between kissing me</p><p>"Your name and date isn't nearly finished Rae," I said as she moved higher up my neck, getting to my sensitive weak spot.</p><p>"Aww that's my..." I said closing my eyes</p><p>"Weak spot? I know I have it memorised already" she said kissing it deeper.</p><p>"Rae....stop...if you fail this project your parents will ground you and then you won't be able to see me for weeks" I said trying to make her realise it was better just to do the work now or she won't be able to be with me for a while.</p><p>"Give me one smooch and I will be a good girl and do my work I promise," she said kissing that sensitive spot and making my head dizzy, doing what she had been meaning to do and distracting me. I touched her head and pulled on her chin. bringing her higher to face my lips.</p><p>"Just one kiss that's all you are getting," I said a little breathlessly. I kissed her gently, sensing her smiling into the kiss, before it could deepen I pulled away.</p><p>"There you had a kiss, now work," I said remembering the task at hand. She smirked at me devilishly. </p><p>"I lied...I want another" she said pulling me to her to kiss me before I could protest. I kissed back and didn't tug away causing her to smirk.</p><p>"I knew you couldn't possibly resist," she said. I smiled back rolling my eyes, telling her she had won. She pulled the books out of my hand and threw them on the floor before pushing me backwards, so we could make out lying on the sofa. I put my hands in her hair kissing her deeper, her science project forgotten.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>"Oh god!" someone said. We pulled apart and I sat up quickly, seeing a grossed out looking Eddie.</p><p>"What's up with you? You and Chantel snog in front of us all the time?" I said as Chels sat up too.</p><p>"Yes but not whilst lying horizontally on a sofa, I don't want to see you two getting it on" he replied looking at the floor.</p><p>"Oh calm down, we were not getting it on we were just kissing," Chelsea said. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes well, you are so going to get caught at this rate, anyone can walk in there, Cory has already caught you," he said trying to warn us "Be careful, you are lucky it was just me" he went on.</p><p>"We will, we will," Chelsea said "How come you are here anyway, thought you had training?" Chelsea went on </p><p>"Cancelled, coach was sick, then I remembered that we have that science project due tomorrow so I came to help Raven, as I knew she would not be doing anything with you over," he said "And I kind of don't want you grounded and then crying on the phone to me you can't kiss for a few weeks anymore" he replied looking at me as if he was begging me not to cry about my relationships to him ever again.</p><p>"For your information Eddie, I have almost finished my project" I replied</p><p>"Writing your name and the date isn't nearly finished" he replied. I looked at him amazed both he and Chelsea knew that right away.</p><p>"We are working in it, we were taking a break" Chelsea replied. He scoffed shaking his head</p><p>"Chels how can I say this nicely....leave and go home," he said.</p><p>"Hey this is my house and I decide who stays" I replied glaring at him.</p><p>"If she stays you will never finish this project, I am trying to help" he replied. Chelsea sighed.</p><p>"He's right babe, I don't want you to fail and we keep distracting each other" Chelsea replied.</p><p>"But I will miss you princess" I replied with a sigh</p><p>"It will be about two hours, you will live" Eddie replied</p><p>"Alright let me give her one kiss, just one as a goodbye" Chelsea replied, walking to me and kissing me quickly, I went to deepen it before Eddie dragged her away.</p><p>"Enough, go!" he said towards Chelsea. She looked at me longingly before speaking.</p><p>"I love you and I miss you," she said before Eddie pushed her towards the door. He waited for her to climb the steps then pushed her through it.</p><p>"Bye Chelsea!" he said closing the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>I headed downstairs to go home and saw Mrs Baxter reading in the front room.</p><p>"See you later Mrs Baxter, I am heading home," I said politely.</p><p>"Oh? Eddie has just got here, are you three not working on a project?" she asked surprised</p><p>"I keep distracting Raven so I will leave them two to do it" I replied</p><p>"How do you keep distracting her?" she asked. I gulped wishing I thought before speaking.</p><p>"I keep talking about plants and nature so they kicked me out until the project is done...bye," I said rushing out the door as fast as I could before I could say anything else to drop us in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen - Two Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls enjoy their two month anniversary but things take a bad turn at the end of the day...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Thirteen - Two Months</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chelsea, Eddie and I were currently chatting as we were bowling. Both Chelsea and I had realised with our new romance we had neglected Eddie more than we wanted to and we didn't want to lose our friendship, so we always made sure to spare an afternoon a week for the three of us.</p><p>"How many people's feet do you reckon these shoes have been on, how many do you think had foot fungus?" Chelsea asked as Eddie paused from putting on his shoes.</p><p>"Thanks for that thought babe," I said chuckling at her bluntness which was one of the reasons I loved her so much. I kissed her gently as she left to take her turn bowling.</p><p>"Please stop drooling and get your eyes back in your head," Eddie said. Chelsea always wore shorter tops which showed a bit of skin as they didn't cover her stomach all the way, when she did something active her top would ride up, revealing more skin and her stomach. I had always just accepted that was her style but now we were dating I found myself staring a lot.</p><p>"I can't help it," I said as she turned around and pulled her top down that had ridden up revealing a bit of her stomach. "She's so hot," I said. Eddie shook his head.</p><p>"Isn't it me who should be drooling over girls? How things change" he laughed as Chelsea came and sat down and grabbed my hand, we stopped playing to eat.</p><p>"So tomorrow is the big day, two month anniversary, what you got planned?" he asked.</p><p>"Aww you remembered," Chelsea said</p><p>"Well you have told me five thousand times in the last hour" he replied. I smiled and cuddled my girl more.</p><p>"I am taking her to Greenland Cafe for breakfast, then we are going to the cinema and then the park" I replied.</p><p>"Never heard of Greenland" he replied</p><p>"It's a vegetarian restaurant, we have it planned, we are telling our parents we have a project to do and our partner is you, that way they won't think it's odd we are out all day" Chelsea replied.</p><p>"Good plan" he replied as he drank some of his drink.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chelsea's POV</em>
</p><p>The day was amazing. The breakfast was amazing, even Raven didn't complain as they had waffles which she loves, the film left us in tears but it gave us a reason to hold each other, and the park reminded us of our first date.</p><p>"I got you a present," I said handing her a gift bag. She took it her eyes lighting up.</p><p>"You are going to think it's cheesy," I said as she removed the blue velvet box from the gift bag and opened it.</p><p>"Baby..." Raven said her voice high with emotion. I had gotten us a couple of necklace's, those one's that are in the shape of a heart and we get half the heart each so they join together.</p><p>"You can say if you think it's cheesy," I said knowing Raven would properly think it was childish.</p><p>"No darling it's perfect....." she said tears running down her face "It makes me feel like I will always have a part of you with me when we aren't together," she said kissing me deeply, I smiled glad it had gone well.</p><p>"Thank you beauty," she said as she took one half out and put it around my neck attaching it as I took the other half and put it around hers. </p><p>"I got you something too," she said "I kind of had the same idea," she said. I took the bag wondering if she had got the same necklaces, this box was smaller and purple though. I opened it and made a choking noise as I cried.</p><p>"Matching rings....cheesy I know" she replied mocking what I had said. I smirked at her.</p><p>"Proposing already?" I laughed joking with her</p><p>"How I wish, but our parents would kill us if we got engaged now," she said completely seriously "No, they are soulmates rings, will you be my soulmate?" she asked me. I beamed feeling the tears falling.</p><p>"I already am," I said "they are perfect baby girl, I love you," I said as she put one of the rings on me and I put the other on her. I kissed her.</p><p>"They are perfect honey," I said. We lay on the blanket holding hands.</p><p>"What would you have said if it was a proposal?" she asked me curiously.</p><p>"I would have said.....when is the wedding?" I replied. She laughed and kissed me deeply.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Raven's POV</em>
</p><p>After our date, we went to Chelsea's knowing her parents were out for a bit. Her parents had allowed her to keep the abandoned dog, he was called Dash as he ran so fast you barely saw him. She fussed over them for a while until we went to her bedroom.</p><p>"Babe...about making out...I am rethinking doing it as much...it's kind of boring now" she said. I looked at her my heart hurting, my eyes filling with tears.</p><p>"I am kidding," she said "It's one of my favourite things," she said smirking.</p><p>"Don't do that" I said hitting her playfully on the arm "You scared me" I replied. Dragging her towards me by the waist, she kissed me a few seconds then went to sit on the bed.</p><p>"Must as well get comfy?" she said. I smirked and kissed her, laying back with her. She had her eyes closed but when she opened them I saw her line of vision wasn't on my face.</p><p>"Hey you, my face is up here," I said. I was wearing a fancier top than normal that was more low cut and she was staring at the little bit of exposure of my chest.</p><p>"You are my soulmate, I can stare if I want, plus don't think I don't know that you keep drooling over my stomach because I know" she replied. I smirked at that.</p><p>"Guilty as charged, it's not my fault you are so freaking hot I can't stop" I replied as she moved her eyes to stare into mine and kissed me again.</p><p>"No you are hotter girl," she said snogging me deeper. I stroked the little bit of skin exposed as we kissed, knowing it drove her nuts. She moaned into my mouth and I smirked. Neither of us were thinking of going further yet but it still was fun to tease each other.</p><p>"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" someone shouted, we jumped apart and looked into the angry face of Joni Daniels, Chelsea's mum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen - Reactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea's parents react to their realtionship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish I had never started this story in first person its so much harder, this chapter is in third.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Fourteen - Reactions</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Raven and Chelsea sat nervously on the sofa as they waited for Raven's parents to arrive, Chelsea's mum had told them to go in the living room then gone to call them, Chelsea chewed her lip nervously.</p><p>"I am sorry babe, it's my fault for not locking the door," she said to Raven. Raven shook her head and hugged her.</p><p>"You're shaking," Raven said holding her tighter to try to calm her down.</p><p>"I am so terrified about what they are going to do" the ginger replied, knowing they could force them to break up if they wanted to. The doorbell rang and the Daniels went to answer it.</p><p>"What's so urgent Joni?" Tanya asked seeing the two girls sitting on the sofa. The first thought that entered her head was a teen pregnancy, the girls looked pale and shaky and terrified and guilty and they had been acting weird. The chances are they would tell their best friend first and they were trying to hide it if it was true.</p><p>"Raven and Chelsea are dating" Joni revealed once Raven's parents were sitting down.</p><p>"I beg you pardon?" Victor asked</p><p>"It's true mum, Chels and I are together," Raven said as she looked at her, her eyes full of love.</p><p>"I knew something was going on!" Mrs Baxter replied</p><p>"I found them kissing" Joni replied hands on her hips</p><p>"How long has this been going on?" Raven's dad asked as they hadn't started to question them yet.</p><p>"Two months...today actually, it's our anniversary" Chelsea replied squeezing Raven's hand tightly.</p><p>"T...Two months...and you never thought to tell us?" Victor replied hurt.</p><p>"We were scared, we didn't know how you would take it" Raven replied "Hi mum, dad, just want to let you know I am in love with my best friend and we are dating, but oh not the boy, the girl, I mean just saying it now sounds bad," Raven said knowing coming straight out with it like that would have shocked her parents.</p><p>Chelsea looked at the adults and took deep breaths, she was nervous because she was about to go against them and stand up for themselves, and normally she didn't like to cause trouble.</p><p>"Mum, Dad, I am NOT breaking up with Raven, if you try to force us apart I am just going to keep running back to her place, we will follow your rules or whatever you want us to do, but I am not breaking it off," Chelsea said looking at Raven unable to believe she said that.</p><p>"And if you force us to move I will come back here until you get the message it isn't ending, give us curfews, and rules but you will not be able to force us apart permanently" Raven went on, continuing what Chelsea had said, their parents had to realise that this was serious, they weren't going to just end it and forget about it.</p><hr/><p>"Darling...Your dad and I discussed it as we waited for Raven's parents...we aren't going to force you to break up, you have been much happier these last few months, and we know by now we can't force you apart" Joni started</p><p>"We saw it coming for a while, don't think we didn't know how you felt about Raven because we did, we love you always and accept you, darling, we only want you to be happy" Arthur went on. Chelsea let out a sob and hugged them and Raven sighed with relief, at least one set of parents didn't hate them.</p><p>"I knew you two had been kissing that day when I noticed the lipstick" Victor went on "but in a way I felt we all knew it would happen one day, I told you before baby we are open-minded," Victor told her smiling slightly.</p><p>"I am glad actually...I thought one of you was pregnant" Tanya admitted to the girls.</p><p>"WHAT?" Raven and Chelsea said in unison "How did you come to that conclusion?" Raven asked amazed.</p><p>"You two have been sneaking around, spending a lot of time together, you have been distracted and secretive and then I came here and saw you looking nervous and guilty, and if you were in that situation, I know you would tell each other first" Tanya told them, explaining her reasoning.</p><p>"Well don't worry mum, that will never ever happen now" Raven replied, knowing it just wasn't possible unless one of them cheated which right now they were so in love it wouldn't happen.</p><p>"We are going to make a list of rules," Joni told them</p><p>"How many rules?" Chelsea asked scared of the answer</p><p>"Still working on them" she replied "Oh and you are grounded" the woman went on.</p><p>"I am grounded for dating a girl, you just said you were cool with it!" Chelsea said confused.</p><p>"No, you are grounded for lying to our faces and sneaking around" Arthur went on. He saw his daughter look at Raven worried. "Don't worry we won't keep you apart that long, there won't be any point in trying anyway" he went on.</p><p>"Oh you are grounded to Raven," Tanya said in case her daughter thought she was out of it."Who else knows?" Tanya asked curiously</p><p>"Eddie....we told him straight away...and Cory" Raven went on</p><p>"You told Cory before us?" Victor asked amazed</p><p>"He caught us kissing, not the highlight of our relationship either, he charged us to keep it to himself" Chelsea explained to them.</p><p>"Of course he did, when does he never charge anyone for anything?" Arthur replied smirking. Joni hit him on the arm shaking her head at him.</p><hr/><p>"Right well first rules, you can come to either house but one parent has to be there" Joni now said</p><p>"And we will check on you every ten minutes," Tanya said, explaining to them.</p><p>"Ten minutes? Oh, come on we are only going to be kissing!" Chelsea replied</p><p>"Oh lying horizontally on a bed?" Joni went on, glaring at them.</p><p>"I know that looked bad like we were going to...you know...but we haven't...we were just trying to get comfy" Raven replied honestly</p><p>"Which is why our checks will make sure you only kiss, don't think we don't remember the temptations of a teenage life," Tanya said</p><p>"Oh god mum, please my innocent mind," Raven said horrified at her mum's statement.</p><p>"Fine we agree to your terms" Chelsea butt in, knowing if they didn't they might not let them be together, they had been much better than they thought about it, they didn't want to push them too far now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my story where Chelsea was injured I have a plan that Jennifier tries to convince her to sleep with her (if you watched the episode she was in and didn't realise she had a crush on her I don't know what to say to you) but it goes wrong and Chelsea gets injured again (let me know what you think nothing is set in montion, my readers views are very important to me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen - Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea are faced with the list of rules from their parents, then Chelsea's parents need to deliver what she thinks is bad news...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Changing this story to third person, first is just so hard to write and I don't enjoy writing it. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Fifteen - Rules</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Raven and Chelsea walked through the front door after school the next day, heading into Chelsea's house. They knew her mum was in but she wasn't in the room so they took the opportunity to kiss until someone cleared their throat.</p><p>"Oh hey, mum," Chelsea said putting her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.</p><p>"Here the four of us, meaning your parents Raven, spent the last few hours making lists of rules," she said handing them both a sheet of paper with a lot of rules on it.</p><p>"No kissing in a horizontal position" Chelsea read, having already guessed that would be on there.</p><p>"No hugging" Raven read confused "What's up with hugging?" she asked.</p><p>"You two can't hug without kissing" Joni replied as they sat on the sofa to keep reading the rules.</p><p>"But what about this one, rule fifteen, no kissing at the meal table, which is fine, but sixteen is no kissing whilst eating, is it even possible to kiss someone whilst eating, won't the food just fly out?" Chelsea asked, thinking some of the rules were very strange.</p><p>"Just in case you are tempted" Joni replied</p><p>"No sleepovers, that's a given," Raven said knowing that would be on there "No locked doors or closed doors when alone" she went on thinking that was another she expected to see....no inappropriate clothing?" Raven questioned.</p><p>"What counts as inappropriate?" Chelsea asked</p><p>"Swimwear, underwear, short skirts" Joni replied</p><p>"Oh well I can't swim so that one will be easy" Raven replied</p><p>"Homework must be done before you are allowed to spend time together" Chelsea now read the last rule of the fifty on there.</p><p>"Yes, anywise you won't do it, the rules start from now so homework first," Joni told them. They nodded and both stood and started running towards the stairs, Joni stopped them.</p><p>"Erm I am not stupid, if you two go up there you won't do your homework, Chels, you go to your room, Raven stay in the living room until it's done," the woman told them, knowing as soon as they were alone their homework would lay forgotten.</p><p>"Oh but mum," Chelsea said not liking the idea</p><p>"No buts, I am doing this so you don't fail school, go on, quicker it's done the quicker you can see one another," she told them as Chelsea sighed and climbed the stairs.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks went by, and despite the rules, the girls were blissfully still very much in love, some of the rules ended up not being enforced too much like the horizontal position kissing, because their parents realised they were only kissing and nothing else. Chelsea finished her homework and rushed to Raven's room.</p><p>"Guess who?" she said covering her eyes with her hands. Raven beamed and turned around, kissing her in response.</p><p>"That homework rule kills me, I miss you" Raven replied. Chelsea cutely giggled. They kissed deeper just as there was a ringing noise. Chelsea realised it was her mobile and pulled it out of her pocket.</p><p>"Oh it's just mum, I will call her back, I have something more important to do right now," Chelsea said. Raven smirked as she was pulled into another deep kiss. The girls got so lost in the kiss, they didn't even realise her phone was ringing once more.</p><p>"Rae...?" someone said as they walked through the door. The girls looked up, arms around each other's necks as they broke away from their make-out session.</p><hr/><p>"We have finished our homework, you can check if you want," Raven said thinking her mum was going to tell them off for snogging.</p><p>"No it's not that, Chelsea your mother's on the phone," Tanya said holding out the landline phone. "She said she was calling your mobile but you weren't answering," Tanya said. Chelsea smiled guiltily.</p><p>"I was going to call her back," she said. Chelsea took the phone from the woman, knowing it was better to get whatever she wanted over with so she could go back to spending time with her girlfriend.</p><p>"Chels...are you at Raven's?" her mum asked. Chelsea instantly felt a pain in her chest, something about her mum's voice put her on edge, she was quieter than normal.</p><p>"Yes sorry I was distracted," Chelsea said</p><p>"You need to come home darling, your dad and I need to talk to you, and come alone," Joni said knowing she would try to bring Raven.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Chelsea asked, by the tone of her mum's voice she suspected bad news.</p><p>"We will explain in person sweetheart, just come now we need to tell you something," Joni said.</p><p>"Okay, I will come now, love you, mum, bye," Chelsea said hanging up. Raven looked at her concerned.</p><p>"Everything okay baby?" Raven asked her worried by her expression.</p><p>"I don't know...mum says I need to go home now because her and dad need to talk to me about something," Chelsea said "She wants me alone so I best be off," Chelsea said knowing something was up, her parents didn't ever ring her at Raven's unless there was a problem and especially now they were dating, they knew if she didn't answer her mobile she was distracted by Raven.</p><p>"Victor forgot his wallet so I am driving up your way, do you want a lift?" Tanya asked her. Chelsea nodded gratefully, her stomach doing flips so she didn't fancy walking.</p><p>"Yes thank you, Mrs B," she said "I will text you as soon as I know anything honey," Chelsea said kissing Raven goodbye.</p><p>"Okay precious, good luck, if you need me just call yes?" Raven said knowing if it was bad news she might be upset and need her. Chelsea nodded and left with Tanya, leaving Raven to her thoughts. The teen sat on her bed, chewing her lip nervously, wondering what the news could be. One of the dogs was sick? Someone had died? There had been an accident and someone was injured. She shook her head trying not to think about it, she would know soon enough when Chelsea told her. She only hoped it wasn't as bad as she was thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen - Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chelsea finds out what the bad news is her parents want to tell her and it is life changing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Sixteen - Bad News</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Chelsea thanked  Tanya for dropping her off before making her way to the front door and unlocking it quickly. She walked into the quiet house and Sammy and Dash ran for cuddles.</p><p>"Hey babies," she said stroking them before shouting into the house. "I'm home," she said not knowing where her parents were. The kitchen door opened and they both stepped out.</p><p>"Oh good you're here," her dad said. </p><p>"Mrs B had to go to the Chill Grill so she gave me a lift, what's so urgent?" Chelsea asked anxious more than she was before.</p><p>"Sit down darling," her mum said as they walked to the sofas to sit down, Chelsea on one, her parents on the opposite one.</p><p>"I know already it's bad news, what's happened?" Chelsea asked them</p><p>"Darling, your grandmother Hazel had a stroke this afternoon" her dad started by saying.</p><p>"Oh no...is she okay?" Chelsea asked her voice rising with panic.</p><p>"She's not in danger, she's stable and they aren't concerned about her life, however, she has been left paralysed on one side" Joni revealed. Chelsea nodded sadly.</p><p>"I heard that could happen...poor Granny Hazel," Chelsea said in shock and not crying yet.</p><p>"There's more," her mum said. Chelsea looked at them confused.</p>
<hr/><p>"The doctors aren't going to let her go home right now unless she has someone to help her" Arthur explained simply.</p><p>"Oh well that makes sense....so what are you going to hire some carers? Make sure you go through them thoroughly though, some of the carers take advantage of people" Chelsea said having heard stories about that in the past.</p><p>Arthur and Joni looked at each other as if trying to decide who shall continue as there was more to say. Joni looked back at her daughter.</p><p>"That was our worries too, it will be hard to monitor her care where we are so...no we aren't going to hire anyone, we have decided we are going to care for her for the time being," Joni told her.</p><p>Chelsea felt her heartbeat rise. She was happy her parents would be caring for her grandmother of course she was but it also meant heartbreak for her.</p><p>"Obviously as you are still a child legally we will all be going...she can't come to us as she is too weak," Arthur said. Chelsea looked at them, her heart beating so fast, she could feel it.</p><p>"But...Granny Hazel lives in England.....we will have to move" Chelsea said realising what the problem was. She would have to move to the other side of the world.</p><p>"I know princess, but hey it won't be too bad, you love Britain, you want to see more of it, you are always putting on an accent and you can finally explore the culture and your heritage properly," her mum said, trying to make Chelsea realise there was a good side to this.</p><p>Many people didn't know Chelsea, by blood, had some English heritage, she was quarter English, as Grandma Hazel was English, then her dad had been half English and therefore she was quarter, maybe that was why she was always fascinated by the culture she had never had much chance to explore. Her dad had been raised American but his mum had gone back to the country after her grandfather died and she retired. They had been a few times to visit and Chelsea loved it more each time. At any other time, she honestly thought she would have been thrilled by the idea of the move, even if it meant leaving her friends for a bit, the aspect of exploring a land fully that she loved so much in her heart was beyond exciting to her, but not now.</p><p>"But...Raven..." Chelsea said. She gulped her head hurting, her chest killing her.</p><p>"I know angel, that's why we were upset at telling you, you two haven't been together long" her dad replied, knowing their new relationship would make it a million times harder for their daughter to leave.</p>
<hr/><p>"We tried to get another family member to go, but the kids are young as you know and your aunt Dede is going through the divorce so she can't leave the country" her mum explained. They knew Chelsea's mental health had improved since she had been seeing Raven so they had tried everything to find a solution so they didn't have to move her and maybe have it go down again.</p><p>"But I will be thousands of miles from Rae.....I can't.." Chelsea said covering her mouth as she felt the sobbing coming on.</p><p>"Darling we know it will be hard, but she needs us" her dad replied.</p><p>"How long for?" Chelsea asked. It will kill her to go but she could deal with a few months.</p><p>"We don't know," her mum said honestly "We can't say for certain...it depends how long it takes her body to start recovering.,..it could take a long time," Joni told her honestly, knowing they couldn't tell her a specific time because it depended on how long she took to recover as all patients were different.</p><p>"So...we could be away for years..." Chelsea said her eyes now letting the tears she had been trying to stop fall down her cheeks.</p><p>"Darling..." her mum said not knowing what else to say to comfort her.</p><p>"I...these last few years...I have felt so lost...I realised I loved Raven...I thought something was wrong with me...these last few months finally I feel happy again for the first time in forever ...I finally feel like me again...." Chelsea said knowing getting the feelings of her chest and Raven also feeling the same way and the exciting new relationship had made her stop feeling like a freak and accept who she was and she hadn't had another panic attack since the one at the camp.</p><p>"Life isn't fair honey, I know it sucks, but Raven can visit and you can come back and visit a few times a year," Arthur told her knowing right now it would feel horrible for her but hoping she soon realised that their relationship could carry on, even on different sides of the globe.</p><p>"When do we leave?" Chelsea asked wondering how much time she had left with her girlfriend.</p><p>"Next week...we have to go as soon as possible" Joni said "Monday" the woman finished, knowing she had exactly a week, as today was Monday.</p><p>"A week........just a week," Chelsea said hoping it would be at least a month or two. She shook her head as fresh tears fell and jumped up off the sofa, finally bursting into tears properly and rushing up the stairs to her bedroom, She slammed the door and jumped on the bed, sobbing her heart out at the shock that by that time next week her life will change forever and she had to leave the love of her life behind hit her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to give Chelsea some English nationality because it always striked me as odd she has always seemed some obsessed with the accent/culture and bases a lot of her personality on it and we were never told why she likes it so much, she even when so far as to write a play in That's So Raven just so she could do the accent. I KNOW it's not canon, but I think it would be interesting if she had some British blood in her and that is why she embraces it so much. As someone who has triple nationality by blood, I know from exprience what it is like to grow up as 'not fully' from one place and I have embraced all my nationality's full on. I also like this idea as I think it's something not discussed more, not everyone is 100% British or American, which is why I love that they made Levi, Half-British in Raven's home, which makes me relate to the show a lot more as I share that exact same nationality with him. Also Anneliese who plays Chelsea is also half American, half Dutch as she has a mum and dad from both countries, which let's be fair is properly why she's my favorite as I love we both have different nationalities. Hope you like this idea and let me know what you think. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen - It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven finds out Chelsea is leaving and the girls cry together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Seventeen - It Hurts</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Raven and Cory sat next to each other as they spend their free time watching telly. Cory watched as his sister picked up her phone, looked at it, put it back on the table, then repeated the action again and again until her constant shifting around annoyed him.</p><p>"Will you stop doing that? I am trying to watch this and all I see is your big head blocking the telly" he complained.</p><p>"I am worried, Chelsea said she would text me when she had spoken to her parents, that was two hours ago," Raven said surprised she hadn't rung or texted her with what was going on yet.</p><p>"She is properly upset," Cory said standing up "I am going to watch tv in my room," he said as he left. Raven bit the skin on her thumb nervously before standing up and grabbing her coat before making her way out the front door knowing she couldn't just sit there not knowing.</p><hr/><p>When she arrived she rang the bell and waited until Joni opened the door. Raven smiled politely.</p><p>"Is Chels is? I am just worried as she said she would text me when she knew what was happening and she didn't" Raven told her. Joni sighed and stepped aside to let her in. She walked in seeing her dad sitting on the sofa silently.</p><p>"Sit down Raven...we must as well tell you as Chelsea properly will find it too hard," Joni told her, knowing saying the words will properly hurt her to say. Raven took a seat.</p><p>"Chelsea's grandma had a stroke so we are moving to look after her" Joni told her simply. Raven's chest hurt. She knew her grandmother lived out of state.</p><p>"You're moving out of state?" Raven asked feeling a horrible stabbing pain in her heart.</p><p>"No...it's my mum," Arthur said admitting it was further than Raven thought. The girl gasped.</p><p>"England....the other side of the world?" Raven asked them. They both nodded. She covered her mouth trying to stop herself from bawling as she realised she was about to lose her girlfriend.</p><p>"We have no choice, she needs help...." Joni said looking at her husband "Chelsea hasn't come out of her room since we told her...that is why she didn't tell you" Arthur finished the sentence.</p><p>Raven let herself silently cry, tears fell fast down her face and she wiped at them before speaking.</p><p>"Can I go see her?" Raven asked knowing she would be upset and need her. Joni nodded.</p><p>"Yes, that's fine, though I don't know how much you will get out of her," Joni told her. Raven stood up, blinking back fresh tears as she made her way up the stairs. Chelsea's door was opened and she was lying on the bed, facing away from her sobbing.</p><hr/><p>"Baby..." Raven said not knowing what else she could say. Chelsea turned around, wiping at her eyes, then not bothering as she saw Raven was crying too.</p><p>"This hurts...it really hurts," Chelsea said as she sobbed louder. Raven took her into her arms gently, hugging her tight, never wanting to let go, because if she did, she would have to leave. She allowed herself to cry too, knowing they both needed to get the hurt out. Chelsea moved her head, burying her face into her chest as Raven kissed her forehead.</p><p>"If it's too much...if you want to break up if you want us to see other people..." Chelsea said knowing it was going to be so much harder now and she didn't want Raven to have to be tied to her if she could be with someone else.</p><p>"Never....unless you want to?" Raven asked knowing Chelsea sometimes would take the easier option.</p><p>"Never ever but...what if we don't make it because we are apart?" Chelsea asked knowing couples broke up all the time, being apart will make that more likely.</p><p>"We will make it, and don't worry, I am going to visit all the time and bug you, all the money I get from my shifts at the Chill Grill and my job with Donna Cabonna is going to go on plane tickets, I will have so many and be there so often it's like we were never apart," Raven told her rubbing her back gently as she kept her head on her.</p><p>"It will take a while for me to save but I will do it, don't worry," Raven said. Chelsea lifted her head and pulled her into a kiss, her lips feeling better than ever as if they were a luxury because she wouldn't have them to kiss for long. Raven kissed her back, this make-out session different from the others as they were both crying and kissing slow, trying to savour the moment. As the kiss deepened Chelsea moved her hands to the buttons of Raven's top.</p><p>"What you doing babe?" Raven asked as she pulled away</p><p>"We might never get another chance," Chelsea said getting one button undone " Let's just do it," Chelsea said meeting her lips with Raven's again as she pushed her back, her hands working faster. Raven grabbed her hands firmly but gently.</p><p>"Chels...babe stop," she said pulling her hands away before she could get any further.</p><p>"I thought you loved me, Rae," Chelsea said looking hurt.</p><p>"Which is exactly why I am stopping this, I love you too much for our first time to be a quick fumble because we feel we HAVE to do it, I don't want us to do anything because we feel we have to, I want us to do it because we want too, plus you are upset and not thinking straight and we will end up taking the step when we weren't ready," Raven told her, knowing it wasn't the right time, even if they did have to wait years, at least they wouldn't regret anything.</p><p>Chelsea nodded gratefully knowing Raven was right and kissed her but kept her hands away from her top.</p><p>"Which is why I love you so much, you wouldn't do anything just because we can, I am sorry," Chelsea said. Raven smiled and held her as they kissed.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, you were upset" she said kissing her as if she never wanted to stop which she didn't.</p><p>"Being away from you is going to hurt so much" Raven said "But you and I will be fine, and then when we do see each other again, I will never stop kissing you" Raven told her.</p><p>"I won't complain," Chelsea said as they kissed more through tears.</p><p>"This hurts so much but you will always be my biscuithead, nothing will ever change that," Raven told her as they finally pulled away from the kiss and just held each other, allowing themselves to finally weep together, they don't know how long they weeped for, but they didn't let go of each other the whole time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen - Parted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea give each other special before Chelsea goes away. Chelsea leaves and the girl's struggle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eighteen - Parted</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The girls couldn't believe how quickly the week flew by, they tried to spend as much time together as possible but the time flew before their eyes until it was the evening before they left. They were sat in the living room of Chelsea's house surrounded by boxes for the move. Raven looked at her and smiled, even if her heart was breaking.</p><p>"I have something to give you," Raven said. Chelsea strained a smile too, her chest hurting at the fact she would be leaving in a few hours.</p><p>"That's funny I have something to give you too, but you said it first so you start," Chelsea told her. Raven nodded and handed her a quarter.</p><p>"Aww baby, they use pounds in England, they won't accept this there," Chelsea said with a sigh.</p><p>"It's not to spend, it's never to spend, that coin has been in a box, hidden away safely for years, I had it the day we met, in fact, we became friends because of it" Raven explained to her.</p><p>"Oh, Rae," Chelsea said pulling out a little small yellow flower clip and smiling as she handed it to her "I had the same idea, this was what I kept from that day...this was what made us become friends too," Chelsea said. Raven looked at it and smiled, remembering the yellow against her flaming red hair and how she instantly loved her that day.</p><p>"I remember...you were kneeling on the floor looking for it," Raven said remembering exactly how they met.</p><p>"It was new, I remember mum would kill me if I lose my brand new clip the first day of kindergarten so I was on the floor searching for it" Chelsea explained. She remembered young Raven, dressed perfectly then, eyes bright and shining, and she knew she would be her best friend forever.</p><p>"And I was standing up but looking down as my quarter for milk had fallen out my pocket, and there was no way I was kneeling on the floor in the dirt," Raven said. Chelsea smirked.</p><p>"You hated dirt even then," Chelsea said "But yes none of us was looking and we ended up colliding, you tripped over me on the floor," Chelsea said. Raven smiled.</p><p>"Yes, then I heard someone asking if I was okay and suddenly you appeared, the most beautiful eyes in the world, full of sadness and fear that you had hurt me and that's it, I melted in a second and knew that I had to be friends with you," Raven said knowing she had just met the most beautiful hearted person in the world at that moment.</p><p>"I saw your little curls, perfect in pigtails, you looked like one of my dolls, and warm inviting eyes and I didn't feel scared anymore, I had been scared of starting school and wasn't feel all that great during the day as I was nervous but suddenly when I saw you I was safe, nothing could hurt me anymore, you were then and always have been my safe place," Chelsea told her. Raven kissed her forehead and smiled.</p><p>"I asked you why you were kneeling on the floor and you said whilst you were trying to help an injured bird you lost your hairclip and I knew I would never meet anyone in the world more sensitive and loving than you, I know I can talk to you about anything and you will listen, I don't have to hide things from you because you won't judge," Raven said. Chelsea kissed her face all over as the tears came.</p><p>"I am going to miss you so much," the girl said as she gently cried. Raven wiped at her tears with her thumb and kissed her gently on the lips.</p><p>"I will always be your safe place, no matter where we are okay? If you need me at 1:30 in the morning, I will find a way to get there, anytime, any day" Raven told her as they hugged tightly clutching the objects they had given each other.</p><hr/><p>The next day the two families and Eddie met at the airport to say their goodbyes, it was early and after the Daniel's had booked in they had some time to kill before their flight so they all went to eat some breakfast, neither girl ate much.</p><p>"Come on Chels, you won't eat much on the plane as you hate plane food," Joni told her. Chelsea sighed and forced the food down, feeling it get stuck in her throat as she forced some down.</p><hr/><p>Like normal with flights, even though they had hours to kill it flew by. Before long their flight information changed to boarding on the board. Hugs and kisses were exchanged by the adults. The kids hugged each other goodbye. After her goodbyes to the Baxter parents, Eddie and Cory, Chelsea went back to Raven.</p><p>"Call when you land okay?" Raven said hugging her tighter. Chelsea seemed okay, she wasn't crying, neither was Raven. They kissed softly goodbye as the adults finished their goodbyes.</p><p>"Come on sweetheart we have to go," Joni said as she looked at the young couple. They broke away and with one more look in each other's eyes, Chelsea turned away.</p><p>"Bye guys," she said as she followed her parents through the departures to board after handing over her passport.</p><p>They were okay, neither was crying, they were calm, and everyone was shocked as they thought they would struggle to leave. They were okay, that was until Raven saw Chelsea disappear down the corridor from her sight, she stood there for a few moments staring, waiting for her to come back. That's when it hit her, she wasn't going to and Raven's entire heart broke into pieces in her chest.</p><hr/><p>"Chels," the girl said rushing forward. The guy taking passports looked at her.</p><p>"Passport miss," he said not realising the girl wasn't boarding and was on the verge of a breakdown.</p><p>"Chels...CHELS...CHELS!" she said trying to push open the barriers keeping her from her love. </p><p>"I am sorry please don't call security," someone said but Raven couldn't tell who, her mind was foggy, she felt out of sorts.</p><p>"Rae come on you can't go through there," the person said closer to her.</p><p>"CHELS NO...CHELS...CHELSEA...CHELSEA" the dark-haired girl said now with tears falling down her face, as she fell to her knees, trying to find a gap in the railings to crawl through.</p><p>"Raven...Rae" the person who was near her said. She felt whoever it lifted her and she screamed louder, trying to fight them off.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHELSEA....CHELSEA" the girl sobbed seeing she was being taken further from the gates as Victor pulled her outside, knowing they had to get her in the car and back home. This was one hundred times worst than the breakdown she had when Chelsea left for camp.</p><hr/><p>Chelsea wasn't flaring better. They never would know they fell apart at the exact same time. Soulmates. Chelsea walked through departures then realised she was leaving Raven behind and stopped as she made to go back through to the other side.</p><p>"You have to follow the signs love," the security guard who was at the entrance to the gate said, thinking she was confused about which way the plane was. Chelsea wasn't listening.</p><p>"RAVEN....RAVEN...RAE...RAE" she shouted grabbing the guard, to try to move him so she could get through.</p><p>"CHELS NO" someone shouted "Please don't punish her we've moving she is struggling with it" a voice Chelsea recognised said even if she didn't know who it was.</p><p>"RAE...RAE...RAE" She sobbed falling to the floor as tears blocked her vision as they fell fast as she tried to find a gap.</p><p>"Princess come on, you can't go back now," the person said calmly next to her.</p><p>"LET ME GO, I NEED RAE...RAVEN RAVEN....NOOOOOOOOOO RAE" she shouted causing the other passengers entering to stare at her concerned.</p><p>She felt herself been lifted, being taken further from her love, she fought, trying to escape as her chest hurt, knowing her broken heart would never heal.</p><p>"NO...RAE...RAE RAVEN RAVEN.............." she shouted as Arthur pulled her gently. Her parents knew if they left her it would be harder, they had to get her onto the plane, once she was on and realised she had nowhere to go they could try to calm her down.</p><p>Two broken hearts. Two breakdowns. Two shared souls. They had no idea how they would ever cope apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen - Trying To Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven and Chelsea struggle to adjust to their new lives apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse if any of the British/American transalations are wrong, I am going of what I have heard on TV before or what I have learned from two american boys who went to my school, which I spoke to now and then and have faint memories off, I have no idea if they are even right. I did google there time diffeerence and apprently there is eight hours difference between England and California so if that's wrong don't blame me,In these next chapters time skips are going to be used as I think it will be increibly boring trying to write a chapter about their daily lifes each day, so I am going to skip it to parts I think are relevant. Also if you want me to get into more details about the dreams or what they do to fix them let me know. Thanks and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nineteen - Trying To Live</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Chelsea was sitting on a bench looking out at the sea as she chewed at her sandwich when her phone rang she beamed as she answered it and saw she was on a video call with Rae.</p><p>"Hey baby, why you ringing now isn't it four in the morning there?" Chelsea asked knowing there was eight hours difference between them.</p><p>"Yes, I couldn't sleep" Raven whispered so her parents couldn't hear her "How is your first day going?" Raven asked as it was Chelsea's first day at a British high school.</p><p>"Weird...I thought 'hey we all speak English it won't be that different but it is so different already, did you know their lockers use keys and padlocks, they call homeroom, tutor, not to mention middle school doesn't even exist, it feels odd saying I am a high schooler, and I thought I knew everything about Britain, turns out half the words are different and when they use slang I am completely lost, my teacher asked me if my classes were sorted and I was completely loss" Chelsea replied. She wouldn't say the day was bad, she just felt out of place, every time she thought she understood something, another thing would confuse her. She never realised how different British English and American English were until that day.</p><p>"You will get used to it, how are the other students?" Raven asked her hoping they weren't giving her a hard time as she was struggling to adjust.</p><p>"They don't seem too bad, they like my accent and think it is cool I can go British too" Chelsea replied. Raven smiled knowing she did that a lot before she realised.</p><p>"Oh look at your cute little uniform" Raven teased seeing she was in a uniform and finding it funny.</p><p>"You know it was kind of nice knowing what I was going to wear this morning and not having to spend time choosing, although I still can't get used to it, although at least it isn't as ugly as the one our school tried to get us to wear" Chelsea went on knowing there was no point in protesting here, they had been wearing uniforms for centuries, the pupils were used to it, they wouldn't care enough to change it.</p><p>"School isn't the same without you, oh we need to take our pills," Raven said. Chelsea nodded and took her anxiety medication out of her bag as Raven reached into her bedside table to get hers, she had gotten some sleeping pills because Chelsea had been gone a week and five of those days she didn't sleep at all and after fainting from exhaustion her mum had dragged her to the doctor who prescribed her pills for her sleep problems. The girls took the pills with each other, knowing they needed each other's strength to do it.</p><p>"I can do it when I am with you," Chelsea said. Raven nodded before she asked her a question.</p><p>"Where are you?" she asked her. Chelsea smiled and moved her phone to show she was sitting on a bench on the pier, overlooking the sea.</p><p>"I have to admit this spot is stunning, I have been coming here when I get really sad," Chelsea said. Raven looked at the spot in awe knowing they didn't have areas like this in San Francisco.</p><p>"When I visit we will have to go, dad has given me more shifts at the Chill Grill so now I have two jobs I should be able to visit in a few months," Raven told her Chelsea beamed at that.</p><p>"There is a dog grooming place not far from my Gran's, I am thinking of trying to apply to work there at the weekends so I can save up to come home too" Chelsea admitted. Raven nodded, thinking it would be great for Chelsea to have the distraction.</p><p>"Go for it Princess, they will be lucky to have you," Raven told her. Chelsea looked at her watch and sighed.</p><p>"I have to go, I only get an hour for lunch so I need to get back to school," Chelsea told her, wishing they could speak longer.</p><p>"Okay Perfection, Good luck, I love you...and miss you," Raven said</p><p>"Thanks, Flawless...and I love you so much and miss you too," Chelsea said as they blew kisses to each other and Chelsea cut the call, getting ready to return to the new alien place.</p>
<hr/><p>The girls were still hurting a lot but they were in a way glad of the distractions of life, they had school, work, Chelsea helped with her grandmother and then homework to keep them occupied so they didn't have much time to dwell on how much they missed each other but when they did they were sad.</p><p>Chelsea was stroking Sammy, who they had taken with them and across the ocean, Raven was sewing when they suddenly stopped sadly as their sadness kicked in, in unison they played with their necklaces and lay on the bed, allowing themselves to miss each other.</p><p>They started having dreams the same night a week later, dreams of them together, hot, steamy dreams of them going further them ever, they would wake up and have to sort that trouble out. Neither girl admitted this to the other.</p><p>Raven, who now had two jobs, the Chill Grill and with Donna Caboona was saving every penny she could to get to Chelsea. Their days were filled with work, work and more work, but they always made sure to call each other, they found the perfect time to call that suited them both and they made sure never to miss a day.</p>
<hr/><p>"Guess what Rae..." Chelsea said one day a month later as they had their daily call. "I got the main part in the school play, they loved my accent and no-one else has one such authentic one and they wanted an American accent, well actually they just wanted one that wasn't British, I am so excited, this is my first big part," Chelsea said squealing in delight. Raven squealed too, knowing she was going to be perfect.</p><p>"I will get my parents to record it for you, that way it will feel like you watched it in person," Chelsea said. "It is planned for the first week of April," Chelsea said. Raven nodded but didn't say much. When they ended the call she grabbed the money she had been saving, she was $100 short, but she was determined to earn enough to go to England and watch the love of her life in that play in person. She picked up her phone and called Donna.</p><p>"Hey Donna, listen...are you still looking for a dog sitter for Coco?" Raven asked she hated the beast but she only had a few weeks until the play and she wanted to be there cheering Chelsea on for her big break in person, and if that meant looking after an evil dog, so be it. It would be worth it to see the look on Chelsea's face when she surprises her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>